Love, Kill, and Farewell
by Neru Harasuka
Summary: Haruskah aku meneruskan cinta ini? Walau aku tahu tidak akan pernah bisa tercapai? Walau akan berakhir menyakitkan? #Rin P.O.V# Haruskah aku menyerah? #Len P.O.V Selamat tinggal, semuanya! #Haku P.O.V #Bad Summary #Review? Ok...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**He's Kagamine Len!**

**Rin P.O.V~~**

Aku menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan cepat. Aku terlambat! Yuka-san Sensei pasti akan marah padaku! Bagaimana ini?

_Kriekk..._

Semua mata memandang diriku. Ho? Tak kusangka ada banyak sekali anggota klub musik ini. Oh tidak! Yuka-san Sensei menatapku marah! Ia berkacak pinggang, dan menuding ke arahku.

"Hei, kau! Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kagamine Rin."

"He? Kau bersaudara dengan Kagamine Len?"

"Tidak... aku bahkan tak mengenalnya!" bantahku. Siapa itu? Ah, belum tentu satu marga itu berarti bersaudara!

"Baiklah, kau, duduk di ujung sana! Kau sudah mengganggu kegiatan klub untuk hari pertama." Aku tertunduk malu, dan tak dapat menatap sekian banyak orang yang _masih_ memandangku. Uh! Aku menyesal mengapa tadi tidak menolak tawaran Neru dan Miku untuk membelikan mereka minuman ringan di kantin! Itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa aku terlambat sekarang.

Baiklah, aku mengikuti kegiatan klub dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara. Yuka-san Sensei menjelaskan setiap teori dengan cepat, dan tak terasa, kegiatan klub sudah berakhir. Waktuku untuk pulang ke rumah!

"Bagaimana kegiatan klub-mu?" tanya Neru. Aku mengangguk tak yakin. Miku memandangku aneh.

"He? Ada yang tidak lancar?"

"Tepat! Aku terlambat masuk."

"Uff... konyol," desah Neru. Aku menggangguk lagi sambil menaikkan kedua alisku. Uh, memang konyol! Bahkan, aku tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, di hari pertamaku masuk ke klub.

"Kalau aku, Keitai-kun Sensei terlalu pendiam dan dingin! Tetapi, jika sudah bicara, ia sok tahu! Aku kesal padanya, kau juga kan Neru?" Miku mengangguk dengan tatapan sebal.

"Tak kusangka guru klub kesenian ada yang seperti itu..."

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut klub musik saja denganku?" aku bertanya. Kedua temanku menoleh ke arahku, dan seketika menggeleng, tanpa kuduga. Bukankah mereka sangat mencintai musik? Bahkan, sejak kecil, aku tahu mereka pandai bernyanyi!

"Tidak bisa, Rin. Orangtuaku melarangku bernyanyi. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa aku suka menghabiskan suaraku seperti itu, tetapi... aku tahu, bernyanyi bukanlah kegiatan yang membuang suara!" suaranya terdengar sedih, dan aku prihatin dengannya. Tetapi, Neru memiliki alasan lain.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak tertarik dengan klub musik di sekolah ini. Sekolah baru kita. Yutoku Gakuen. Kupikir, karena cerita di klub itu..." Aku sedikit heran mendengar kata-katanya. Neru mengangguk, dan Miku juga nampak penasaran.

"Kakak sepupuku yang lebih tua empat tahun dari kita, bilang kalau klub musik terkenal sebagai klub yang konon punya kisah tersendiri... panjang kisahnya. Bagaimana kalau besok aku kasih artikel tentangnya? Yang sudah aku print." Aku dan Miku mengangguk.

"Tak masalah."

"Oke... ah, ibuku memberiku pesan! Kyaaa... aku duluan ya."

"Baik."

Aku dan Miku berjalan semakin cepat, karena kami juga sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan menjelang petang!

...

Esoknya, aku terbangun, ketika aku mendengar dering tanda pesan masuk berbunyi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, lalu mulai meraih ponselku. Hem?

_From : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 07.00_ A.M

_Pagi Rin~..~ hari ini, aku ijin sekolah selama seminggu. Mama papaku mengajakku pergi ke rumah nenek karena nenekku sakit. Bilang ke wali kelas. Oke?_

_Thx_

Aku terkejut. Apa?! Miku ijin? Seminggu? Uh! Tidak enak rasanya jika tidak ada Miku. Rasanya kurang lengkap!

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 07.02 A.M_

_Pagi juga Miku~~ okey, tapi aku pasti bakal kesepian tanpa kamuu :*_

Aku mengirimkan balasan itu, lalu tak lama kemudian, Miku membalasnya.

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 07.03 A.M_

_Aku juga Rin T^T, tapi setidaknya aku ada Mikuo XD_

Setelah itu, aku menaruh kembali ponselku dan bangkit dari ranjangku, kemudian mandi dan bersiap-siap sekolah.

"Hai, aku dapat pesan dari Miku," kata Neru, ketika aku sampai di depan pagar rumahku. Aku mengangguk, sebelum Neru meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga. Dia ijin kan?" Neru mengangguk, dan aku mulai lemas.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang sedih, aku juga..."

"Ya, dan bukan hanya kita saja yang sedih, Miku juga..." Neru mengangguk, dan kami berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, aku dan Neru menyusuri koridor lantai satu, kemudian membelok ke sebelah kiri, dan masuk ke dalam kelas yang terletak di samping kanan lorong. Keadaan sekolah ramai dan penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk, namun, aku dan Neru tak mempedulikannya. Kami segera menuju ruang guru untuk memberitahukan wali kelas kami, Yurato-kun Sensei, bahwa Miku ijin selama 7 hari.

"Permisi..." Aku dan Neru mengetuk pintu, lalu memasuki ruang guru yang dingin! Soalnya, ada pendingin ruangannya, dalam jumlah banyak.

Kami melangkah menuju meja tempat Yurato-kun Sensei berada. Ia nampak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berjumlah banyak dan tebal, yang ada di atas meja. Kacamatanya berulang kali merosot, dan ia terpaksa harus selalu membenarkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei. Kami ingin melaporkan pada Sensei, bahwa siswa kelas 1-3, Hatsune Miku, ijin selama 7 hari karena neneknya sakit," kata Neru, dan aku melihat raut wajah Yurato-kun Sensei yang biasa saja. Wajahnya masih menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya dengan bingung. Tetapi, kemudian, ia mengangguk-angguk, mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar (yang kukira itu buku catatan absen), dan menandai tanda – pada kolom nama Miku, dan ia melakukannya selama 7 kali di kolom yang berbeda-beda.

"Baiklah... silakan pergi." Aku dan Neru pergi dari situ, kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Dia menjengkelkan," kata Neru. Dia memang berperasaan sensitif dan mudah tersinggung akan perilaku seseorang. Tetapi kali ini, aku tak menyalahkannya.

"Ya, aku merasa kita tak dihiraukan, kemudian diusir," kataku menyetujui. Neru mengiyakan. Kami pun kembali ke kelas, dan baru menyadari kalau Kagamine Len itu adalah teman sekelasku! Ia berada di kelas 1-3 (kelasku, Neru, dan Miku), dan ia sedang bersama Kaito dan Gumi. Mereka mengobrol di bagian sudut kelas, dan aku bersama Neru menghampiri mereka.

"Halo... kau Kagamine Len? Hai, Kaito Shion, dan Gumi Megpoid," sapaku. Neru hanya tersenyum dan memberi lambaian. Gumi berdiri, lalu ia tersenyum manis. Aku suka pada Gumi. Dia lucu, menyenangkan, dan cantik.

"Ya, dia Len. Marganya sama denganmu! Dan kalian mirip. Seperti anak kembar, hahaha...," kata Gumi, dan itu membuatku langsung memperhatikan detail pada Len secara menyeluruh. Hei! Memang benar! Len juga langsung berdiri, menatapku, dan wajahnya yang imut langsung berubah aneh. Dia nampak terkejut.

"Hei! Kau Kagamine Rin yang kemarin terlambat di klub?" Aku mengangguk dengan jengkel.

"Ya, dan aku tak mau kau bahas hal itu..." Dia tertawa. Uh, dia TERTAWA! Wajahnya lucu sekali. Imut, dan aku merasa dia nggak buruk. Dia tampan dan keren. Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan ikut berdiri, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok kelas, dengan santai.

"Kalian memang mirip. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah hari ini Mikuo tidak masuk, sial! Sudah kuduga dia takkan muncul hari ini," desah Kaito, dan aku ingat. Mikuo saudara Miku. Tapi, Mikuo pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai kecantikan Miku yang selalu membuatnya terpana. Uh, Miku bilang Mikuo memang sedikit aneh, sejak ia terkena demam parah tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, Miku juga ijin... neneknya sakit." Kaito mendesah pelan, dan Gumi nampak biasa. Len masih sibuk memperhatikan Rin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu Miku?" Neru menebak dengan benar, dan entah sejak kapan, wajah Kaito bisa merona merah semerah bit seperti itu.

"Kalau kau memintaku jujur, sudah pasti jawabannya iya." Aku terkikik, dan Neru tertawa lepas. Gumi terkejut, Len tak peduli. Ya, Kaito memang sepertinya menyukai Miku. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak masuk SD, saat aku, Miku, dan Neru berteman. Sementara Gumi, aku baru mengenalnya sejak masuk SMP, sedangkan Len... aku baru mengenalnya kemarin.

"Hei... wajahmu manis." Tiba-tiba, Len angkat bicara, dan itu membuatku tersipu malu.

"Benarkah?" Dia mengangguk.

"Aku tampan, dan kau cantik..."

"Hei! Berhentilah merayunya!" kata Neru. Len menatap Neru. Neru menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Rin tak suka dirayu!" Ya, itu memang benar. Aku tak suka dirayu, tapi, jujur, rayuan Len saat ini membuatku meleleh. Ini tak bisa dibilang gagal. Dia berhasil membuatku terpikat pesonanya, dan yang paling penting, berdebar-debar!

"Dia tak suka dirayu? Kalau disayang?" Len mendekat padaku, dan aku terkejut. Aku segera memundurkan langkah, tetapi, Len tetap mengikutiku! Uh, mau apa sih dia? Neru terkejut, namun, dia tetap berusaha bersikap dingin. Aku menundukkan kepala, dan Len makin dekat! Aku bisa merasakan napasnya, ketika dia semakin dekat pada wajahku. Kaito berbisik pada Neru dan Gumi, sementara aku semakin berdebar-debar. Aku tak bisa tahu bagaimana wajahku saat itu!

Banyak anak-anak yang langsung mengerumuniku dan Len. Len tetap saja bertingkah aneh, dan aku makin jengkel. Aku mundur, tetapi akhirnya jatuh karena ternyata aku menabrak Luka saat aku mundur. Luka sedikit terkejut, tapi akibarnya aku dan Len juga ikut jatuh, dan aku dapat melihat dia masih menatapku.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Must Believe It?**

Deg-deg-deg

Aku berdebar-debar, dan aku memejamkan mataku.

"Eh... sebagai percobaan boleh..." Tanpa aku sadari, aku menyahut, dan Len langsung memelukku! Kyaaa... apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, nggak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku bahkan nggak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sampai...

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Aku kan cuma bercanda :p."

"APAA?!" aku marah. Detik berikutnya, aku dan Len sudah main kejar-kejaran gitu deh (?), sampai bel masuk berbunyi, tetapi, tak sengaja aku menyenggol loker buku, dan vas bunga yang terletak di atasnya, jatuh, dan... pecah! Aku panik, Len langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan anak-anak lain juga sibuk berkurumun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Uh, aku merasa terkejut! Keringat dingin mengalir, apalagi saat itu, Yurato-kun Sensei sudah datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu, memasang wajah sangar. Aku semakin gemetaran. Len juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" tanya Luka dan Neru. Aku mengangguk. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir." Tetapi, ketua kelas, Yowane Haku, melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Yurato-kun Sensei. Seketika itu juga, mata guru itu melotot, dan ia menuding ke arahku dengan tatapan marah.

"Hei, kamu! Segera ke ruang bimbingan konseling!" bentaknya, dan aku menunduk malu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Akulah yang menjatuhkan vas bunga itu!" bantah Len, dan aku terkejut. Len melindungiku! Len berbohong untukku. Oh, aku sangat lega, tetapi, aku khawatir. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Len?

**Len P.O.V~~**

Aku mengatakannya, tanpa aku sadari, aku MENGATAKANNYA! Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku yang akan dihukum? Uh... aku tak ingin diriku dipermalukan di depan banyak anak-anak. Tetapi, aku memang kasihan melihat Rin dibentak, dan aku tidak terima. Aku selalu melindungi perempuan yang kesulitan, dan melihat Rin yang mendapat perlakuan kasar, tentu aku tak mungkin tinggal diam.

"Hah? Kamu, Len? Mana mungkin! Kamu kan murid teladan... kamu selalu diandalkan para guru di sini, sejak kamu SMP. Jangan berbohong, pasti anak ini yang melakukannya...," kata Yurato-kun Sensei dengan nada heran dan semakin berapi-api. Tetapi, aku menggeleng. Aku _terpaksa_ menggeleng.

"Tidak, apakah seseorang yang bahkan dipandang baik tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun? Tentu saja pasti pernah... percayalah padaku, Sensei, aku YANG melakukannya... bukan Rin." Yurato-kun Sensei menyerah. Aku menghela napas lega, dan Rin menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku tidak tahu apa makna tatapan itu, yang jelas, aku mulai tertarik padanya. Gadis yang sangat mirip denganku menyerupai anak kembar, gadis yang memiliki marga yang sama denganku. Gadis yang unik.

"Baiklah... kau terpaksa harus ke ruang bimbingan konseling, tapi gadis ini juga harus ikut! Tak ada yang membantah... kalian, ikut saya ke ruang bimbingan konseling." Tak ada yang membantah. Tak ada yang berkata-kata. Aku dan Rin berjalan mengikuti Yurato-kun Sensei menuju lantai dua, di mana terletak ruang bimbingan konseling. Aku tidak pernah masuk ke situ karena suatu masalah. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Rin nampak murung. Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Maka itu, aku ingin menghiburnya.

"Tenanglah Rin... semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," kataku, dan ia tersenyum. Aku tahu, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyumannya indah, aku menyukainya dalam sekejap.

"Kau manis..."

Aku melihat wajahnya merona merah.

**Neru P.O.V~~**

Aku terdiam, mematung. Luka, Gumi, dan Kaito juga sama sepertiku. Entahlah..., tadinya, aku merasa khawatir, tapi, aku senang Len melakukan hal yang kuharapkan. Ya, memang semestinya seorang lelaki melindungi seorang gadis. Apalagi, gadis manis seperti Rin.

"Kalian semua... duduk kembali di tempat kalian masing-masing! Jangan mengobrol, pasti Sensei akan segera datang!" Haku berteriak lantang, dan semua murid, termasuk aku, langsung bergegas menuju meja kami masing-masing. Kami berlarian liar. Yowane Haku memang terkenal tegas, tak kenal kemalasan, dan ia murid yang pintar. Wajahnya cantik, mirip Miku, tetapi, rambutnya kelabu, dan panjang diikat buntut kuda. Bola matanya berwarna _hazel_ yang mengarah ke merah, dan ia mungkin setinggi Miku. Banyak yang bilang kalau Haku itu gadis tsundere. Dia bahkan pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan Mikuo, saudara Miku. Tapi Mikuo membantahnya dengan tegas. Sementara Yowane mengabaikannya.

Ternyata, Si-Sensei-sok-sokan itu belum juga datang. Aku langsung saja mengambil ponselku di dalam tas, lalu mengirim pesan pada Miku. Kuharap, dia menjawabnya. Volume dering aku _mute_, jadi, aku harus selalu melihat ke layar untuk dapat mengetahui Miku membalasnya atau tidak.

_From : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 09.00 A.M_

_Hei... Len mengejutkan hari ini._

Aku mengirimkan pesan itu, lalu baru sekian menit kemudian aku mendapatkan Miku membalas pesanku.

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 09.07 A.M_

_Len? Siapa Len?_

Aih, aku baru sadar kalau Miku tidak tahu-menahu mengenai Rin-dan-teman-semarganya. Yaitu Len! Uh, aku harus memberitahunya kali ini...

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 09.10 A.M_

_Sial. Kau belum tahu, aku baru menyadarinya -'_

_Dia itu, Kagamine Len, cowok sekelas kita yang punya nama marga sama kayak Rin! Kau tidak memperhatikan semua cowok di kelas kita ya? Kemarin kan kau di kelas!_

Dua menit kemudian, kulihat ada balasan dari Miku.

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 19,12 A.M_

_Oh! Aku tidak tahu. Ada apa dengannya?_

Aku membalasnya.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 19.15 A.M_

_Dia sepertinya pendekatan pada Rin. Dia bercanda pada Rin... dia bercanda keterlaluan! Masa dia ceritanya 'nembak' Rin, sebelumnya, dia itu kayak suka sama Rin... tahunya... dia BERCANDA! _

Fiuh, tanganku mulai pegal.

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 19.16 A.M_

_HAH?! Kau serius?_

Kyaa! Si-sensei-sok-sokan itu sudah datang! Kali ini, dengan raut wajah tenang. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling, dan kemudian, ia menghampiri meja Haku, yang duduk di bangku pertama dari depan. Di bagian tengah.

"Semuanya tertib... kerja bagus." Haku hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sensei." Pelajaran yang paling aku benci dimulai. Fisika! Uh... lebih baik, aku nggak makan seminggu daripada harus berkutat dengan buku Fisika-ku yang super tebal!

Kesempatan ceramah-guru-sok-sokan, kumanfaatkan sebagai saat yang tepat untuk membalas pesan Miku tadi.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 19.24_

_Maaf baru bales! Tadi guru masuk..._

Kulihat ke arah depan, ke papan tulis. Fiuh, syukurlah dia masih berceramah, tanpa memperhatikanku. Aku membuka bukuku di bagian tengah, lalu buku itu kubuat dalam posisi berdiri, tapi aku sangga memakai kotak pensilku. Nah! Kalau begini, aku bahkan mungkin terlihat sebagai seseorang yang sedang membaca buku. Tapi hanya dari sisi depan!

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 19.26_

_Tak apa. Lanjutkan ceritamu._

Aku membalas pesan Miku.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 19.33_

_Errrr... baiklah. Mereka sekarang dihukum di ruang bimbingan konseling. Nanti kuceritakan. Sepulang sekolah, aku telepon kau. Jawab lho ya! Kalau enggak... kau tidak bisa tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini :p_

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah depan, dengan menggeser sedikit bukuku. Aman... dia sedang menjelaskan sambil melihat ke papan tulis. Beres!

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 19.37_

_Owh -' baiklah, up 2 u. Byee~~ sampai ketemu nanti :*_

Aku menyimpan ponselku di dalam laci mejaku, kemudian sudsah sibuk menulis catatan yang diberikan si-sensei-sok-sokan itu. Isinya? Rumus yang memusingkan kepalaku!

"Neru Akita!"

_Tuk!_

Eh? Aku dilempari kapur? Aikh, tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak segera menghabisi guru itu.

"Perhatian ke sini..., jangan melamun," katanya lagi, kemudian berbalik badan. Aku mengambil kapur yang dilempar itu dari atas mejaku, kemudian melihatnya. Kapur yang mungkin sudah dipakai berulang kali. Nampak sudah mulai tumpul.

Baiklah, aku akan membalasnya!

_TAK!_

"Ah! Apa ini?!" pekik si-sensei-sok-sokan itu, dengan nada memuakkan. Aku hanya bersikap serius. Haku menuding ke arahku, dan aku hanya celingak-celinguk. _Hanya_ Haku yang menunjukku, tak ada lagi, dan si-sensei-sok-sokan itu melotot ke arahku. Aku hanya bersiul-siul tak peduli. Buat apa kuhormati guru kurang ajar seperti dia?!

"NE-Nerruu Akitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

...

**Gumi P.O.V~~**

Jantungku hampir copot ketiga Yurato Sensei berteriak kencang. Dia bahkan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Aha! Aku punya ide, supaya aku nggak merasa penat di kelas Fisika menyebalkan ini.

"Maaf Sensei... mungkin anda akan merasa dahaga jika berteriak-teriak terus sepagi ini," kataku dengan nada sopan dan kubuat-buat, seolah-olah, aku _benar-benar_ peduli pada guru itu. Padahal, nyatanya, aku justru agak benci juga.

"Ya, tentu saja. Neru Akita, kau keluar dari kelas saya!" bentaknya. Aih... baiklah, aku harus bertindak.

"Pak, mau saya ambilkan minuman?" tanyaku. Guru itu mengangguk. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku, lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Fiuh... aku sangat senang. Rencanaku setengah berhasil!

Sekarang, aku tinggal ke ruang bimbingan konseling. Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi pada Rin dan Len sekarang. Sejujurnya, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka berdua. Len... aku tahu dia sejak SMP. Aku dulu SMP di sini, dan sempat sekelas dengannya di kelas tiga. Dia sakit-sakitan. Mudah lelah, dan mudah mimisan. Bisa dikatakan, daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah, bagi anak-anak cowok lainnya.

Aku tetap menyusuri lorong. Ketika itu, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek _blonde_ dengan pita besar berwarna putih. Itu Rin! Di sampingnya, ada Len. Aku terkesiap. Wajah Len sangat pucat! Sementara Rin melamun.

"Rin, Len!" kataku, dengan nada berbisik. Rin menoleh, tetapi, Len tidak. Kulihat, dia seperti sudah ingin pingsan. Aku menuding ke arah Len, dan Rin melihat ke arah Len. Ia terkejut, dan saat itu juga, Len pingsan.

**Rin P.O.V~~**

Kyaaa! Len pingsan!

"Len... Len," kataku, sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang putih. Ukh, aku dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya. Aku hanya melamun. Ini semua salahku! Tidak, wajahnya... ya, wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya. Bibirnya putih, pucat pasi, dan ketika aku memegang tangannya, telapaknya basah oleh keringat dingin. Gumi, dia langsung menghampiriku, dan ikut merasa cemas. Mungkin, apa yang kurasakan saat ini sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Gumi.

"Len...," katanya parau. Aku menatapnya. Gumi menghembuskan napasnya.

"Len orang yang sakit-sakitan." Aku mendelik. Sakit-sakitan?! Len?

"Be-benarkah...?" Gumi mengangguk dengan tatapan muram. Aku menatap Len sekali lagi. Aku... aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kita harus membawanya ke klinik sekolah. Ayo, Rin... bantu aku menuntunnya." Aku mengangguk, dan berdiri, bangkit, kemudian menuntun Len dibantu Gumi. Kebetulan, letak klinik tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah sampai di sana, kami menidurkan Len di ranjang klinik, dan Moriya-san, perawat di klinik, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Aku tahu, dia pasti sudah tak heran mengapa Len ke klinik.

"Dia sakit lagi." Kemudian, Moriya-san meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi Len.

"Dia demam," gumamnya. Aku tidak terkejut, Gumi malah yang terkejut.

"A-a-apa?" "Ya, kurasa, dia harus absen selama beberapa hari. Sebentar, biar aku telepon wali kelasnya. Yurato-kun bukan?" Aku dan Gumi mengangguk, lalu, Moriya-san menuju ke meja telepon yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk klinik, lalu mulai menelepon Yurato-kun Sensei.

"Sudah aku telepon, dan dia cemas." Gumi terdiam, dan aku juga membisu. Aku masih penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan Gumi merasa terkejut ketika Len dikabarkan demam? Apakah... apakah demam adalah dampak yang buruk bagi kesehatan Len ke depannya? Apakah demam memiliki pengaruh lain pada Len? Aku sangat tidak mempercayai ini. Len... aku yang baru mengenalnya kemarin, merasa bahwa aku dan dia sudah berteman. Dia menyenangkan, humoris, dan wajahnya unyu. Aku bahkan menyukainya. Aku nyaman berada di sisinya. Tetapi, ketika dia dikabarkan sakit, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apalagi, melihat semua keganjilan ini, aku rasa... ada sesuatu di balik semua ini...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Music Club and Love Story**

Sepulang sekolah, aku pulang bersama Gumi dan Neru. Neru memberiku selembar kertas yang berisi artikel yang cukup panjang. Isinya? Aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Itu adalah cerita mengenai klub musik, yang kemarin dibicarakan Neru. Gumi juga mendapatkannya. Sebelumnya, Neru sudah memfoto kopi ketikannya.

"Terima kasih," ujarku. Neru mengangguk. Gumi heran.

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Akan kusimpan. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Kami berjalan menuju rumah. Oh ya, tadi Len dijemput oleh kedua orangtuanya dari klinik. Ia memang benar-benar sakit, dan sekarang, aku ingin bertanya tentang kejadian di klinik pada Gumi.

"Mengapa kau terkejut sewaktu Len diberi tahu sakit demam?" Gumi menelan ludahnya. Neru sudah aku ceritakan, dan ia juga nampak penasaran.

"Itu... Len bisa sakit parah jika ia terkena demam. Dulu, sewaktu dia kelas tiga SMP di sini, dia dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan karena dia terkena liver, seminggu setelah ia terjangkit demam. Dia juga pernah sakit jengkering karena demam, dan pernah sakit salesma akut..." Aku terkejut. Separah itukah? Neru juga tertegun, tapi dia tetap menjaga agar dirinya selalu nampak dingin dan tomboi. Itulah Neru Akita, yang kukenal.

"Apakah... i-itu benar?" Gumi terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya, dan ia lemas. Neru masih menikmati lolipopnya, dengan santai, sambil terus berjalan. Aku menendang kerikil dengan perasaan sedih. Len... mengapa kau tadi berbohong demi aku? Padahal, jika aku tahu ini penyebabnya, atau setidaknya, aku tahu daya tahan tubuhmu lemah, aku akan mencegahmu melakukan ini semua. Tetapi... nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan aku masih terus menyalahkan diriku, sampai Gumi yang simpatik, menepuk bahuku.

"Jangan sedih. Len pasti kuat karenamu." Aku menatap wajah Gumi, dan Gumi tersenyum padaku. Dia kemudian mencubit pipiku, tanpa aku sangka!

"Kau... Len suka gadis yang imut dan lucu. Kagamine Rin. Hem, nampaknya, kau akan membuat Len terpesona. Kau adalah tipe idealnya!" pekik Gumi. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan Neru terkikik. Aku memukul bahunya. Hanya main-main

"Kau, jangan berani tertawa!"

"Khu... fff... hahahahahahahahaha! Tapi... huahahaha, ah, ah, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Gya... hahahahaa..."

_SLAP!_

"Kalau kau tertawa lagi, akan kubekap kau sampai kau mati," tukasku dengan nada sarkastis. Neru tetap tertawa, aku tahu, walaupun aku sudah membekapnya dengan sarung tanganku, aku dapat merasakan mulutnya bergetar.

"Ngg... mmhh... pphh!"

"Kurasa, dia sudah cukup jera."

"He? Kau yakin? Dia berkepala batu...," kataku. Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin, dia akan benar-benar mati karenamu."

"Ups... baiklah..."

Aku melepaskan saputanganku dari mulutnya, dan Neru salah tingkah. Dia memegang bibirnya, dan kembali melanjutkan menjilat lolipopnya. Dia sangat mencintai lolipop, sejak kecil, selain mencintai ponselnya.

"Nanti ini kubaca," gumamku, Neru mengangguk. Dan kami berpisah dengan Gumi di pertigaan. Neru, dia tetanggaku. Rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku, jadi, jika dia mengalami kesulitan di dalam rumahnya, karena dia tinggal sendirian, dia bisa memberiku pesan dan aku segera ke sana.

"Selamat tinggal!" aku memasuki pekarangan rumah, dan Neru memasuki pekarangan rumahnya juga. Orangtuaku sedang dinas luar, keduanya. Jadi, aku bisa menginap di rumah Neru saja.

Rrrr... rrr

He? Telepon dari Neru? Mengapa ia tidak memberiku pesan saja?

"Halo Neru?"

"_Ya, ini aku... bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu selama orangtuamu pergi? Aku juga harus memberi pesan pada Miku, niatnya tadi mau nelepon dia, tapi kuurungkan karena pulsaku pas-pasan..."_

"Oke oke... tidak apa, aku juga bermaksud ke rumahmu tadi, tapi tidak masalah kalau kau menginap di rumahku."

"_Oke... tapi aku mau kasih pesan ke Miku dulu, oke? Bye... nanti aku ke sana sore."_

"Okay..."

Klik.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa yang empuk, lalu menyalakan pendingin ruangan di ruang tamu. Udara mulai panas, dan aku benci udara panas.

**Miku P.O.V~~**

Kok Neru belum juga meneleponku tentang Len dan Rin? Ah, atau setidaknya mengirimiku pesan? He? Apa maksudnya? Ah, mungkin dia lupa. Baiklah, harus kuingatkan! Aku sudah penasaran setengah mati. Kyaah... pulsaku. Lewat pesan saja.

_From : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 03.10 A.M_

_Hei, Neru... cepat ceritakan padaku tentang 'itu'._

==SENDING==

Beres! Aku menunggu balasan dari Neru.

"Miku! Mikuu!" Terdengar suara Mikuo yang berteriak kencang memanggil namaku. Aduh... Mikuo memang liar.

"Aih, ada apa sih? Kau sudah meneriakkan namaku sepagi tadi, sampai siang ini!" kataku dengan nada kesal. Mikuo yang sudah berhasil menemukanku di dalam kamar, pura-pura berakting 'merasa bersalah'. Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura untuk mendapatkan simpatikku.

"Jangan marah dong... aku sedih nih." Heh? Dia mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Dia pasti sesungguhnya senang karena berhasil 'menggangguku'.

"Mikuo... walau kita kembar, tapi perasaan kita nggak sama Mikuo! Kalau kau senang menggangguku, sebaliknya, aku nggak mungkin senang mengganggu, karena aku juga nggak senang digganggu. Mikuo, maafkan aku... saat ini, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk tenang," ucapku dengan bijak dan lembut. Biasanya, Mikuo akan menurut jika aku bicara dengannya seperti ini. Mikuo sebenarnya baik, tapi... aku merasa kali ini ia sudah keterlaluan menggangguku.

"Maafkan aku Miku... aku sayang padamu." Aku tersentuh, walaupun dia sering mengatakan itu padaku, dengan wajah memelas pastinya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu Mikuo..."

Mikuo keluar dari kamarku dengan lesu, lalu ia menutup pintu, kemudian aku dapat mendengar ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ya, di rumah nenek, aku dan Mikuo sudah disediakan kamar, sejak kecil, kami senang di rumah nenek yang terbuat dari kayu pinus ini. Pemandangannya asri, hijau, dan menyenangkan. Rumah nenek sangat besar. Di dalamnya, ada sepuluh kamar, tiga kamar mandi, tiga ruang santai, sebuah dapur tradisional, taman yang luas, pemandian air hangat, kolam ikan, dan ruang olahraga _indoor_ yang terletak dekat pemandian air hangat. Biasanya, kalau liburan, Mikuo suka mengajak Kaito dan Rinto untuk berlatih judo. Ah, aku hampir lupa! Di dalam rumah nenek, juga terdapat sebuah studio musik kecil yang kedap suara. Letaknya di samping rumah nenek, dekat gudang (walaupun gudang, tapi jangan memikirkan sarang laba-laba atau barang berdebu... gudang nenek sangat bagus, nyaman, dan rapi). Aku, Rin, dan Neru suka sekali berlatih musik, sementara Mikuo dan teman-temannya bermain judo.

Aku masih menunggu... hingga terdengar dering tanda ada pesan masuk dari Neru! Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu. Em, dia langsung mengirimkan empat pesan sekaligus.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.33 A.M_

_Haii Mikuu! Maaf ya, tadi aku belum sempat meneleponmu di sekolah. Pulsaku juga lagi pas-pasan. Aku baru bisa sampai di rumah... oh ya soal Rin dan Len... Len itu kan anaknya ternyata temenan sama Kaito. Dia itu kayaknya suka sama Rin, soalnya pas aku sama Rin mau menyapa Gumi, Kaito, dan Len, Len langsung kayak..._

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.34 A.M_

_Len langsung kayak deket-deket ke Rin sambil bilang "kamu manis" atau semacamnya gitulah, terus dia bilang! Ini paling aku inget, "kamu cantik, aku tampan!" Rin langsung malu... aku bilang Rin nggak suka dirayu, terus Len bilang... kira-kira gini, "hem? Kalau disayang?" Dia langsung..._

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.34 A.M_

_Dia langsung lebih deket lagi mukanya ke muka Rin... Rin mundur, dan dia nggak sengaja nabrak... kayaknya nabrak Luka. Terus Rin jatuh, Len juga ikutan jatuh, terus yang paling aku inget... Len bilanggg... jeng jeng "maukah kau pacaran denganku?" kayaknya sih gitu... _

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.35 A.M_

_Terus kan Rin bilang "mau" atau semacamnya gitulah, terus Len bilang, dia cuma bercanda! Rin langsung main kejar-kejaran gitu sama Len karena dia agak marah. Terus, Rin nggak sengaja nyenggol loker dan vas bunga di atasnya jatuh dan pecah. Yurato si guru jelek itu kebetulan_

Baru sampai di situ pesannya, sampai aku melihat ada dua pesan masuk lagi dari Neru.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.43 A.M_

_Kebetulan dateng! Dia bingung, Haku bilang kalau Rin pecahin vas bunga. Langsung aja kan si guru itu bentak Rin, aku juga agak marah pas Rin dibentak. Untung aja Len bohong. Dia bilang dia yang mecahin vas bunganya, dan aku bersyukur, itulah tindakan Len yang paling aku harapkan... Len meyakinkan lagi, dan akhirnya, Rin dan Len dipanggil ke ruang bimbingan konseling_

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.46 A.M_

_Eh... Gumi kan punya modus. Dia ceritanya pura-pura nawarin guru itu minum, guru itu iyain, terus si Gumi kan harus ngambil di ruang guru. Dia sebenernya mau ngeliat keadaan Len dan Rin! Len katanya pucet gitu, kalau Rin kayak bengong. Beberapa detik setelahnya Len pingsan_

Oke... ini menarik! Aku nanti akan memberi pesan pada Rin. Aku akan menanyainya macam-macam! Hohoho... kurasa, Rin sudah terjebak dalam situasi cinta Len, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti itu. Sama seperti saat aku melihat Kaito yang keren sewaktu sedang berenang bersama Mikuo dan Rinto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar lagi ada bunyi 'tang-tung-tang-tung' dari ponselku. Oke, aku langsung membuka pesannya. Ada dua pesan dari Neru.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.52 A.M_

_Len pingsan, dan mereka bawa Len ke klinik. Kata Moriya-san, Len itu demam. Gumi langsung bilang semuanya ke aku sama Rin, kalau Len itu sakit-sakitan, dan kalau dia kena demam, dia bisa terjangkit jengkering atau salesma parah gitu! Rin kaget banget, aku juga..._

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.52 A.M_

_Gitu ceritanya... menurutmu? o.O pulsaku udh mau habis..._

Kyaa! Keren banget... tapi, aku juga kasihan dengan Rin dan Len. Len, dia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah dan mudah sakit? Aku semakin iba. Kemudian, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku membalas pesan Neru.

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 03.55 A.M_

_Keren! Wow OAO! Aku bahkan nggak percaya kalau Len kayak begitu sama Rin. Andai Kaito ngomong kayak gitu ke akuu betapa bahagianya ^o^_

Kirim. Beres. Tunggu jawaban, dan kau harus bersabar untuk itu.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.56 A.M_

_Cieee Miku \ ['3'] / tapi Kaito bilang kayaknya, kalo dia rinduin kamu di sekolah :3_

Hee?! Kyaaaa Kaitooo! Baiklah, aku akan meminta nomor telepon Kaito pada Mikuo. Mikuo punya nomor teleponnya, dan juga nomor telepon Rinto. Tapi sebelumnya, aku balas dulu pesan balasan Neru.

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 03.57 A.M_

_Kyaa! Aku mau sms-an sama Kaito dulu ya, byee... :3 thanks infonya :*_

Aku berlari menuju kamar Mikuo, dan Mikuo menyambutku dengan senang, bahkan dia sampai memelukku! Ukh.

"Mikuo... maaf aku ganggu ka..."

"Nggak kok! Aku senang kamu datang ke kamarku... mau ngapain, Miku?" Aku menunjuk ponselku.

"Boleh minta nomor ponsel Kaito?"

"Boleh! Ini... tunggu, nah...," kata Mikuo. Dia memberikanku ponselnya, dan aku mengetikkan nomor ponsel Kaito ke dalam kontak di ponselku.

"Makasih ya Mikuo... sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku membuka balasan dari Neru...

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.58 A.M_

_QAQ! Aku kamu tinggal :'(_

Hahaha... kasihan juga...

_Reply : Hatsune Miku_

_Tuesday, 03.58 A.M_

_Kan kamu bisa sama Rin. Besok kita sambung lagi, bye Neru :* :D_

_._

_._

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 03.59 A.M_

_Yudh deh... it's okay. Aku juga mau nginap di rumahnya, bye, selamat bersenang-senang Mrs. Shion :p_

Akhh! Tak apalah, aku langsung saja mengirimi pesan pada Kaito. Mudah-mudahan, dia membalasnya, dan kita bisa saling mengirim pesan. Betapa senangnya!

**Rin P.O.V~~**

"Neru! Akhirnya kau datang!" aku menyambut kedatangan Neru di rumah. Dia membawa banyak perbekalan, tas besar, dan juga sekantung plastik makanan untuk camilan. Wow!

"Hahaha, iya... aku baru pulang sambil beli ini di mini market depan rumah. Oh ya, kau sudah baca artikelnya?"

"Baru kubaca setengah, itu membuatku agak takut..."

"Wuahahaha! Oke, yuk kita baca bareng..."

"Baiklah... langsung ke kamarku ya! Bawa barang-barangmu juga, kubantu..."

_The Music Club Stories..._

_Banyak desas-desus mengenai klub musik di Yutoku Gakuen. Kisahnya berawal dari seorang gadis bernama Karin Yamagami, ketua klub musik di Yutoku Gakuen pada tahun 1994-1997. Selama tiga tahun dia menjabat, dari kelas satu SMA sampai kelas tiga SMA. Dia adalah ketua klub yang sangat baik, tegas, serta berkarisma. Suatu saat, ada seorang anak anggota klub musik, yang sangat membenci ketua itu, namanya Akari Nomito. Dia berencana membunuh ketua. Ya, karena keluarga Nomito adalah keturunan psikopat. Akari sendiri adalah keturunan gadis yandere. Ya, ketua menyukai orang yang disukainya juga, dan ia takut orang yang disukainya akan menyukai ketua dan bukan dirinya. Maka dari itu, Akari akan membunuh ketua sesuai hari jatuh rencananya, tapi, sebelum dibunuh olehnya, ketua sudah menghilang, lebih tepatnya, sehari sebelum Akari ingin membunuh ketua. Miura, wakil ketua, yang mengabarkan bahwa ketua tidak ditemukan dalam ruang klub musik, dan hanya meninggalkan sebercak darah di atas sebuah kertas polos. Kabarnya, ketua hendak mengirimkan surat pada kepala sekolah tentang keganjilan yang terjadi selama ia bertugas seorang diri di dalam ruangan klub, saat ditinggal ke toilet oleh Miura. Ia merinding terus, dan merasa panas dingin, merasa ketakutan, dan merasa gugup. Ketika Miura kembali dari toilet, keadaan kembali tenang, tetapi, ketika ia ingin menulis, tangannya gemetar. Begitu kata Miura. Ketua yang menceritakan langsung padanya. Akari merasa terkutuk. Apakah gadis yandere yang merupakan nenek moyangnya yang membunuh ketua? Dengan alasan ingin membantu dirinya? Setelah itu, Akari masuk ruamh sakit jiwa karena ketika diperiksa, kondisi kejiwaannya gawat dan ia menjadi benar-benar psikopat. Sudah bertahun-tahun sampai sekarang, ketua tak pernah ditemukan, dan cerita itu tetap menjadi bagian kisah horor klub musik._

_Berbagai spekulasi yang muncul :_

_-Yandere datang membunuh ketua (ini kurang dipahami...)_

_-Ketua mungkin pernah terpuruk di masa lalu dan tenggelam dalam dosa sehingga gadis neraka mengirimkannya ke neraka dan ia dibunuh dengan sadis (isu ini dikecam oleh pihak sekolah dan tidak boleh beredar sampai ke pihak luar)._

_-Ketua diculik oleh Miura (isu ini dibantah langsung oleh Miura, dan anak-anak lain juga tidak percaya Miura yang baik dan teladan telah menculik ketua)._

_-Akari, yang dikabarkan psikopat-lah yang telah membunuh ketua (banyak yang percaya hal ini, karena latar belakang keluarga Nomito telah terkutuk dan menjadi psikopat)._

_-Ketua bunuh diri karena stress akan gangguan keganjilan yang ada (pihak keluarga membantah hal ini, karena ia tahu, ketua adalah orang yang anggun, tak pernah putus asa, walaupun sedikit penakut, tetapi setidaknya ia berkarisma dan tak mungkin memiliki keputusan bunuh diri)._

_Sejak saat itu, klub musik dikatakan sebagai klub angker yang memiliki masa lampau yang buruk. Tapi, ini bukan dibuat untuk menakuti banyak anak-anak di Yukato Gakuen yang mengikuti klub musik._

_Sumber : Web sekolah._

"Kau ketakutan?" tanya Neru padaku. Jelas aku mengangguk, dan aku meringkuk. Neru langsung melipat kertas itu menjadi dua, kemudian mengambil minuman ringan, _vegetable snack_, dan kue stik keju, lalu membaginya padaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau punya nomor ponsel Len?" tanyaku. Neru menggeleng. Sudah kuduga.

"Mungkin Gumi punya..."

"Oke, aku kasih pesan ke dia."

_From : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 04.10 A.M_

_Gumii! minta nope-nya Len dong, kalau punya. Plisss ._

==SENDING==

_Reply : Gumi Megpoid_

_Tuesday, 04.20 A.M_

_Eh? Aku punya, tunggu..._

Bagus! Aku senang banget. Gumii... makasih banget ya

_Reply : Gumi Megpoid_

_Tuesday, 04.24 A.M_

_Oke... nih 0759xxx_

_Mau nope Kaito? Atau mau nope Luka? Mau nope Meiko? Smw aku punya :3_

Kyaaa! Nomor ponsel Len! Langsung aku masukkan ke daftar kontak. Akhirnya, aku bakal bisa menghubungi Len di luar waktu sekolah.

_Reply : Kagamine Len_

_Tuesday, 04.27 A.M_

_Kyaaa Thanks banget ya Gumi-chan :3 aku punya nope Luka sama Meiko, cuma aku belum punya nope Kaito, Rinto, Aoki, dan Teto. Kasih ya... plis? XD_

Oke... Gumi memang gudang nomor ponsel. Mungkin, nomor ponsel Rinto dia juga punya.

_Reply : Gumi Megpoid_

_Tuesday, 04.31 A.M_

_Sip... _

_Kaito : 9876xx_

_Rinto : 0089xx_

_Aoki : 1234xx_

_Teto : 876xxx_

_Itu... kalau Rinto kayaknya dia udh ganti nomor ._._

Waw! Gumi punya semuanya!

"Eh? Aku mau dong nomornya Teto sama Aoki. Kalau Rinto dan Kaito aku punya, tapi yang Rinto nomor barunya dia lho...," kata Neru dengan sedikit bangga. Aku mengangguk.

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 04.36 A.M_

_Thanksss... Rinto ganti nomor? Neru katanya punya no. barunya Rinto XD mau minta?_

"Oke, makasih ya? Nomor Rinto? Oke sebentar..." Neru mengutak-atik ponselnya, lalu ia menyebutkan nomor ponsel Rinto yang baru. Memang berbeda dengan nomor yang diberi Gumi. Neru memang selalu gitu... dia kan cinta banget sama ponselnya, jadi apapun yang disimpan di ponselnya, nggak ada yang nggak pasti! Selalu yang terbaru dan penting.

_Reply : Gumi Megpoid_

_Tuesday, 04.37 A.M_

_Mau dong... pliss _

_._

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 04.38 A.M_

_Rinto yang baru (?) : 877xxx. Dia memang suka banget ganti-ganti nomor, Lenka aja sering ngeluh kakaknya boros banget :( _

_._

_._

_Reply : Gumi Megpoid _

_Tuesday, 04.40 A.M_

_Huahahaha _ oke thxx, aku pergi dlu ya... mau nemenin mamaku belanja bulanan di supermarket. Bye, ketemu besok lagi di sekolah... mmuah :* _

_._

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 04.41_

_Okok :)_

Kyah! Langsung aja aku tulis pesan untuk Len. Neru sedang makan buah apel sambil nonton televisi di kamarku. Ya, di kamarku juga ada televisi. Toilet juga bahkan di dalam kamarku ada... jadi aksesnya mudah kalau mau bolak-balik.

"Kau mau sms-an sama Len ya?" kata Neru, tatapan matanya menajam. Aku mengangguk ceria.

"Aku mau tahu kabarnya..." "Oke... kau pacar yang baik Rin," godanya. Aku memukul lengannya, lalu mulai beralih ke ponselku. Mudah-mudahan dibalas sama Len...

_From : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 04.45 A.M_

_Halo Len... gmn kabarmu? :D moga-moga, baik-baik aja ya aku khawatir... T^T_

Aku menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi, sudah lewat sepuluh menit, belum jug ada balasan darinya. Mungkin dia sedang tidur karena sakit? Ah, lebih baik, aku tak usah mengganggunya dulu. Jelas dia sakit, ngapain aku bertanya bagaimana kabarnya? Rin! Kau bodoh! Tapi... kalau begini... a-apakah... aku _jatuh cinta_ pada_nya_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Crush!**

**(1)**

Neru masih saja menonton acara televisi NBA dan Singing Contest. Aduh... padahal malam sudah larut. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh! Aku sudah mengantuk, tapi herannya, Neru masih saja kuat menghadapi layar televisi.

"Neru-chan... tidurlah, aku mengantuk. Kau tidak capek?" Neru menggeleng tanpa melihat ke arahku, tapi aku tahu dia menggeleng, bukannya mengangguk. Huh... Neru memang keras kepala.

"Tapi aku ngantuk, kau mau tak mau harus mematikan televisimu, dan... tidur," tegasku. Neru melihat ke arahku. Eh! Dia masih segar lagi. Uh...

"Baiklah, tunggu... ah! Kohaku-kun! Kau harusnya melakukan tembakan _three point_ di _quarter_ terakhir ini. Coba aku ada di sana, kau pasti akan kuteriakkan untuk melakukan tembakan tiga poin!" teriak Neru sambil mengomel. Aku menutup telingaku. Berisik sekali sih Neru!

"Kyaaa... harusnya Taiki yang kalah, kenapa malah Yumi? Ah, dasar juri tidak a..."

"Kau! TIDUR!"

...

Aku merapikan kerah seragamku. Oke... aku sangat suka seragam hari Rabu. Kemaja dengan sweater abu-abu. Sweater itu terbuka di bagian kerah, sehingga seragam yang ada di dalamnya bisa nampak. Aku merapikan pita kupu-kupu di bagian kerah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Neru yang sudah memakai kaus kakinya.

"Ayo, cepatlah Neru..." Aku sudah tidak sabar. "Iya... tapi kau harus sabar untukku." Oke, aku menunggu Neru. Setelah itu, kami langsung menuju ke lantai bawah dan memakai _sneakers_ hitam dengan tali putih, lalu menyambar tas, kemudian Neru sudah berlari dan aku harus mengunci pintu.

"Neru... tunggu aku!" Aku menyusul Neru. Lalu, kami sudah berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Yutoku Gakuen... mungkin, tanpa Len, apakah semua keadaan akan segera berubah?

Seperti biasa, keramaian yang menyambut kami di dalam kelas. Sudah ada Gumi. Tapi Kaito belum datang.

"Hai Gumi... selamat pagi. Kaito belum datang?" tanyaku. Gumi menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia akan terlambat. Hei, Neru, mengapa kau bengong?" Neru tersadar. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Gumi. Gumi tersenyum, dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Neru yang gembil.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa?"

"Itu, Haku."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia menatapku tajam..."

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Yowane Haku, sang ketua kelas. Eh! Dia juga melotot ke arahku!

"Ke-kenapa dia?" Neru menggeleng, Gumi menepuk bahuku dan bahu Neru.

"Dia sedang lelah. Dialah yang akan mempersiapkan drama musim semi Mei akhir nanti, menjelang musim panas. Anggotanya klub teater lama," ujar Gumi. Aku dan Neru hanya mengangguk-angguk. Len sepertinya tidak masuk. Ya, mungkin, seperti yang dikatakan Gumi, dia jatuh sakit karena hanya demam. Apakah akan parah? Dia bahkan belum menjawab pesanku kemarin.

"Len sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit di Amerika. Kau harus tahu, dia terkena penyakit aneh sejak jatuh demam... dan yah, aku dikabarkan oleh ibu Len." "APA?!" Aku spontan berteriak. Ke Amerika?!

"Berapa lama?" tanyaku. Neru juga terkejut. Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Mungkin akan lama. Rin, kau bersabar saja. Kalau kau mau tahu nomor telepon ibu Len, aku punya. Tunggu, nah... ini, kau catat," kata Gumi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjuk ke layarnya. Aku juga mengambil ponselku dan memasukkan kontak baru. _26557x_

"Makasih ya Gumi..."

"Sama-sama."

"Hai! Aku sudah sembuh sekarang..." Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ceria yang familiar di telingaku. Bukankah itu suara Meiko? Gadis yang suka _nosebleed _itu di depan Mikuo? Uoh, aku baru ingat, dia sakit flu parah dan mimisan akut. Untunglah dia sudah sembuh sekarang.

"Meiko-chaaannn!" Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Meiko juga salah satu sahabat terbaikku, dan dia sekarang sudah masuk. Luka belum datang, Aoki masih ijin, Ai belum datang, Teto masih sakit. Rinto dan Lenka mungkin terlambat datang, karena mereka masih harus ikut orangtua mereka yang masih bertugas di Bremen, Jerman.

"Aku sayang sekali padamu, Rin... adakah cowok yang kau sukai saat ini?"

**Normal P.O.V~~**

Rin tercekat ketika Meiko menanyakan tentang itu padanya. Cowok yang ia sukai? Rin... sesungguhnya, ia masih belum yakin, apakah perasaannya saat ini adalah cinta? Dia masih sulit mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Dimulai dari awal... sampai saat ini. Len berobat ke Amerika dan ia jatuh cinta pada Len? Oh tidak... Rin terdiam, dan Meiko tahu Rin sedang berpikir. Rin sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah harus ia katakan pada Meiko? Tapi, Rin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak ada kok... kau sendiri? Masih setia pada Mikuo-kun?" tanya Rin sambil sedikit menggodanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia langsung mimisan mendengar nama Mikuo disebut oleh Rin! Uh, apa yang terjadi pada Meiko-chan?

"Ah, aku mimisan lagi..." Ia memekik tajam, lalu Rin segera mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya, tetapi, Meiko menolaknya dengan halus, dan ia memakai saputangannya sendiri. Kasihan Meiko... rupanya, dia masih belum sembuh total dari penyakitnya.

"Meiko... kau perlu ke klinik..." "Baiklah." Rin menuntun Meiko dibantu Neru dan Gumi, menuju klinik sekolah.

"Moriya-san... Meiko jatuh sakit lagi. Dia mimisan terus," aku Rin, berkata dengan mimik wajah cemas. Moriya-san memeriksa keadaan Meiko. Dia terkejut setengah mati.

"Dia... dia mengidap leukemia?" Rin pingsan, Meiko lemas, Neru berusaha tegar, dan Gumi terhuyung-huyung. Leukemia? Selama ini, Meiko mengidap leukemia? Leukemia atau kanker darah memang berdampak buruk dan merupakan penyakit yang masih belum bisa ditemukan obatnya. Jadi, biasanya... penderita leukemia hanya menjalani pengobatan untuk memperpanjang penderitaan. Justru, semakin lama ia di rumah sakit dan dirawat, dirinya tersiksa. Maka, ada yang memilih lebih baik langsung dibunuh agar ia tak merasa kesakitan yang berkepanjangan. Tapi, hal itu... hal mengerikan itu justru malah terjadi pada Meiko? Sahabat sekaligus teman Rin, Gumi, Neru, Miku, dan yang lainnya? Rin merasa hidupnya sudah mulai hancur perlahan. Dimulai dari Len yang berobat ke Amerika dalam jangka waktu panjang karena penyakit aneh, lalu disusul Meiko yang kata Moriya-san mengidap penyakit leukemia. Terlebih, Miku tidak ada sekarang. Ia sedang di rumah neneknya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Neru tak percaya. Moriya-san tak yakin. Ia lalu menelepon orangtua Meiko, dan menyuruhnya untuk memeriksakan keadaan Meiko ke rumah sakit, untuk bisa dipastikan apakah Meiko benar mengidap leukemia atau tidak. Yang jelas saat itu, suasana hening dan semuanya sedih. Meiko juga tak berdaya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas, dan ketika ia dijemput, tangannya dingin, wajahnya pucat, dan ia sudah dalam keadaan pingsan atau tak sadarkan diri.

...

**Rin P.O.V~~**

Aku merasa diriku terbaring. Sesaat, aku membuka kelopak mataku. Keadaan hening, sepi, tak ramai seperti di kelas. Pendingin ruangan mendinginkan tubuhku, dan aku semakin bisa terlelap. Oh, apakah aku pingsan? Karena apa? Seketika, aku tak dapat mengingat semuanya. Aku bingung akan apa yang terjadi pada diriku, sebelum aku terbaring di ranjang klinik seperti ini.

Eh... tunggu dulu. Ranjang klinik? Apakah mungkin aku sakit? Tapi sakit apa? AH! Aku ingat sekarang! Aku pingsan karena mendengar Meiko sakit kanker darah. Aku, sekarang, kembali lesu. Mengapa harus teman-temanku yang memikul penderitaan yang berat sekali seperti itu? Andai, aku bisa menukar posisiku dengan Meiko... aku pasti akan membuat Meiko bahagia. Ia bisa menjadi diriku, menjadi yang _di_untungkan. Menjadi yang bahagia, menjadi yang lega. Dan aku... menjadi Meiko yang tersiksa dan menderita. Namun, jika saja kesempatan itu datang, aku bersedia menukarnya. Aku sudah terlalu iba pada Meiko. Dia teman yang baik, walaupun kadang membuat kesal dengan tingkah 'sok lugunya'.

Eh tapi, tunggu dulu... mana Gumi? Mana Neru? Mana Moriya-san? Ke mana mereka semua? Apakah aku sendirian di sini? Tidak... pasti masih ada roh penasaran di sekitarku.

Aku mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya, lalu segera terduduk. Ya, benar, Gumi dan yang lainnya tidak ada. Tidak ada Meiko, aku sendirian di sini.

Baiklah... aku langsung beranjak dari ranjang, lalu segera keluar dari klinik. Eh?! Lorong sekolah sepi? Saat aku melirik jam... tidak! Ini sudah waktu pulang sekolah! Sudah lewat satu jam malah! Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung menuju ke ruang kelasku, dan memasukinya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Kemudian, aku bergegas mengambil tasku, dan mengeluarkan ponsel sambil keluar dari kelas.

_From : Kagamine Rin_

_Tuesday, 04.02 A.M_

_Hei Neru... kau di mana? Kenapa kau dan Gumi meninggalkan aku di ruang klinik? -,-_

==SENDING==

.

.

.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Tuesday, 04.05 A.M_

_He? -,- aku lagi di rumah sakit sekarang... lho? bukannya Gumi ada bersamamu?"_

Gumi? Ada bersamaku? Aku mendadak ketakutan dan mendadak bulu romaku menegak...

"Hei!"

DHEG!  
"Gumi?!" seruku dengan jantung yang berdebar keras sekali. Aku kaget setengah mati!

"Ada apa kau kaget begitu?" tanyanya. Ia juga jadi terkejut. Uh, dia mengagetkanku. Kukira, dia tak ada bersamaku. Kukira, dia pergi juga bersama Neru.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku ke toilet, eh, kau sudah sadar? Baiklah, yuk kita makan siang di kafetaria saja. Kantin sekolah sudah tutup karena hari ini kegiatan klub diliburkan, semuanya. Oke?" Aku mengangguk, malas mengeluarkan kata-kata. Akhirnya, aku dan Gumi segera pergi ke kefateria di depan sekolah untuk mengisi perut kami yang kelaparan.

"Aku pesan roti Prancis yang panjang, diberi keju ya! Sama em... susu coklat hangat saja. Oh ya, sekalian coklat Belgia-nya," kata Gumi. Kami sudah sampai di kafetaria dan kini giliranku memesan makanan.

"Kalau aku pesan tiga buah _muffin _coklat _big size_, coklat Swiss, dan jus jeruk dingin."

"Baiklah... tunggu beberapa saat lagi. Terima kasih." Setelah mencatat pesan kami, pelayan itu pergi setelah sebelumnya, ia membungkukkan badan tanda menghormati pelanggan. Gumi langsung memulai bicaranya.

"Meiko sakit. Ya, aku dikabari Neru. Dia disuruh ikut dengan Moriya-san ke rumah sakit tempat Meiko dirawat. Benar katanya... dia terkena leukemia, hampir mencapai stadium akhir karena sudah agak lama... rumah sakit yang sebelumnya goblok! Tak pernah tahu hal itu..." Aku terkesiap, lalu menggigit kukuku dengan cemas. Hampir mencapai stadium akhir? Menyeramkan!

Beberapa menit setelahnya, pesanan kami tiba, dan aku langsung makan dengan lahap. Jelas... aku belum makan siang! Tadi pagi juga, aku dan Neru hanya sarapan roti tanpa isi dan susu vanila dingin.

"Aku sangat lapar... untung tadi aku pesan banyak makanan," gumamku lega. Gumi tersenyum melihatku. Aku mengambil ponselku. Eh? Ada pesan masuk... dari siapa ya?

_Reply : Kagamine Len_

_Wednesday, 12.55 A.M_

_Maaf... saya mama Len, Kagamine Minna. Len sakit panas tinggi sampai empat puluh derajat Celcius dan juga terkena penyakit beguk. Len belum pernah sakit beguk. Ia keadaannya semakin parah... kata dokter..._

HAH?! Pesan tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Aku buru-buru membalasnya sambil makan.

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Wednesday, 04.11 A.M_

_Oh, tidak apa, bibi. Saya turut bersedih atas Len yang sakit parah, saya khawatir. Tapi... apa yang dikatakan dokter pada Len?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Reply : Kagamine Len_

_Wednesday, 04.16 A.M_

_Hikss... bibi juga terkejut awalnya, tapi kata dokter, Len sepertinya akan mati jika terus-menerus keadaannya memburuk. Tapi untunglah, kali ini, suhu badannya sudah turun perlahan menjadi tiga puluh sembilan derajat Celcius. Mohon doanya, Rin-san :) _

Aku bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata. Apa? Bisa meninggal? Jika Len meninggal, jika itu terjadi... rasanya, aku sudah tak memiliki teman cowok sebaik dia. Jujur saja, kuakui, aku belum pernah bergaul dengan anak cowok, kecuali jika anak cowok itu adalah teman Mikuo atau saudaraku, seperti Rinto. Tapi, Len yang pertama kalinya. Dia satu-satunya cowok yang bukan teman Mikuo, bukan saudaraku (hanya _seperti_), dan bukan orang yang kukenal akrab, tapi akhirnya... aku berteman dengannya!

Gumi heran melihat ekspresi wajahku, yang mungkin... yah, kusut dan suram. Memang itu keadaanku sekarang. Walaupun ada suatu penghiburan, itu nggak akan mengubahku, kecuali, Len sembuh dan ia segera pulang ke Tokyo, dan kembali bersekolah, sehingga... sehingga... aku bisa kembali melihat wajahnya.

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Wednesday, 04.19 A.M_

_Syukurlah kalau keadaan Len sudah mulai membaik, bibi... iya, bibi, Rin selalu mendoakan keadaan Len karena Len teman yang baik untuk Rin :D ^o^_

.

.

.

.

.

_Reply : Kagamine Len_

_Wednesday, 04.14 A.M_

_Ah... bibi baru sadar, namamu... margamu... Kagamine? Ah... bibi sepertinya sudah pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya..._

JLEGAAARRR!

Petir seolah menyambarku. Mendengar namaku sebelumnya? Apakah mungkin... aku dan Len adalah orang yang sebenarnya bersaudara?

Aku terdiam dan Gumi lagi-lagi menatapku aneh dengan rasa curiga yang semakin besar...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Crush!**

**(2)**

**Gumi P.O.V~~**

Aku menatap curiga penuh tanya pada Rin. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kuduga, dia pasti sms-an! Entah dengan siapa, yang jelas, aku dapat melihat wajahnya nampak pilu.

"Rin, ada apa denganmu?" Rin langsung melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan lunglai, lalu ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Eh?! Tuh kan, dia dari tadi sms-an ternyata!

"Len sakit panas tinggi, tapi syukurlah dia sudah menurun suhu badannya. Tapi... yang bikin aku sedih, mamanya Len, ternyata kayak pernah dengar namaku!" Heh? Apa maksud Rin?

"Aku tak paham."

"Jadi, kalau mamanya Len sudah pernah dengar namaku, tandanya, aku dan Len bersaudara!"

_GLEK!_

Aku hampir tersedak susu coklat yang sedang aku teguk. Heh? Jadi... apakah justru Rin tidak suka kalau Len adalah, misalnya, kemungkinan, dia bersaudara dengan Rin? Apa salahnya? Aku tak bisa sampai pada maksud pemikiran Rin yang sebenarnya. Ya, aku sudah menduganya dari awal memang. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rinto (namanya diambil dari nama Rin yang lahir lebih dulu, Rin, lalu karena itu cowok, orangtua Rinto menambahkan kata 'to', sehingga menjadi Rinto), Kagamine Len, Kagamine Lenka (namanya mungkin diambil dari nama Len yang lahir lebih dulu, lalu karena itu cewek, orangtua Lenka menambahkan kata 'ka', tapi itu baru pemikiranku secara logis). Hem? Cukup masuk akal?

"Jadi?"

"Aku... aku, ups... tidak jadi deh." Rin tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya sendiri, dan menghentikan ucapannya. Aku memaksanya untuk berbicara semuanya, tetapi, dia mengelak, dan aku putus asa. Aku mengangkat bahu, dan berdiri. Aku sudah selesai makan, dan bagus! Ibuku meneleponku karena aku terlambat pulang.

"Hei, aku duluan ya. Ibuku meneleponku, dan pasti, aku akan dimarahi di rumah jika pulang lebih lama lagi. Dadah!" Rin melambaikan tangannya, dan aku keluar dari kafetaria itu.

Masih penasaran, sangat penasaran, hingga aku memutuskan apakah lebih baik melupakannya? Dan memendam rasa penasaran ini? Kucoba, walau kutahu, takkan mungkin berhasil. Tetapi, sekilas, aku dapat melihat Rin masih duduk dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia nampak lelah. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Perlukah aku memberi pesan pada Neru? Untuk menyuruhnya menemani Rin di kafetaria? Ah, aku harus melakukannya.

_From : Gumi Megpoid_

_Wednesday, 04.20 A.M_

_Hei, Neru! Urusanmu sudah selesai di sana? Kalau sudah, balas telepon aku, kalau belum kau lebih baik kirim pesan saja... Rin aneh... aku khawatir padanya. Mungkin dia demam juga?_

==SENDING==

Aku menunggu balasan, dan Neru meneleponku!

"_Halo Gumi... aku sedang pulang diantar sopir keluarga Sakine, sebentar lagi aku sampai di sekolah..., kau tunggu aku di depan kafetaria ya."_

"Eh? Baguslah. Di dalam kafetaria, ada Rin..."

"_Oh ya, tadi kau bilang, Rin aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"_

"Dia tadi sedang sms-an dengan mamanya Len, nah, pas mamanya Len sadar kalau marga Rin itu Kagamine, mamanya Len bilang kalau kayaknya, dia pernah denger nama Rin. Terus, Rin sedih. Maksudnya Rin sedih itu apa, kau tahu, Neru?"

"_Ahh! Dia... sedih? Atau kecewa?"_

"Mungkin, lebih tepatnya 'kecewa'. Tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa. Kau tahu? Beritahu aku!"

"_Kurasa aku tahu Gumi. Dia mungkin, kecewa, karena... dia menyukai Len? Kalau tahu bahwa mama Len pernah mendengar namanya, dan dia mengira, dia dan Len bersaudara, dia nggak akan mungkin bisa suka sama Len lagi kan? Karena... Len kan saudaranya. Semacam gitu, mungkin lho ya..."_

"Kyaa! Kau membuat otakku nggak buntu lagi! Iya, aku awalnya udah aneh aja, ternyata... tapi, Rin, suka sama... Len? Mungkin ya, aku mengerti perasaannya kok. Oh ya, kau sudah sampai?"

"_Sip, udah, aku sedang berjalan ke depan kafetaria. Kau cukup membalik badan, dan kau dapat bertemu dengan aku..."_

Aku memutar badanku seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan menemukan Neru sedang ada di belakangku, mungkin, jarak antara kami hanya 3 meter. Neru berlari ke arahku, aku menunjuk ke arah dalam kafetaria, dan Neru mengangguk.

"Aku tahu..."

Klik, aku mematikan sambungan, karena Neru sekarang sudah ada bersamaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita harus ke sana? Tadi, aku sudah ke sana..."

"Oke, aku saja, ibumu bisa marah kan kalau kau pulang terlambat?"

"Kyaaa! Iya benar... aku duluan ya! Dadah! Matilah aku sesampainya di rumah." Aku mengambil langkah seribu dengan secepat kilat. Aduh... pasti aku diceramahi panjang lebar, dan itu bisa menyusahkanku. Aduh..., sial! _Damn_!

**Neru P.O.V~~**

Aku memasuki kafetaria, dan dapat melihat Gumi sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya pulang ke rumahnya. Uff... aku hampir saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Gumi memang konyol dan sedikit pelupa, sepertinya!

Ya, jika aku menoleh ke kanan, aku dapat melihat Rin yang sedang sendirian, sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan jus jeruknya masih ada setengah. _Muffin_ coklat _big size_ masih ada sepotong. Uh... dia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, hingga lupa untuk makan! Langsung aja aku ke sana, dan kuambil _muffin_ itu yang mungkin belum tersentuh olehnya, karena bentuknya masih utuh. Rin sadar, dan ia menengadah. Kini, dia dapat melihatku. Mulutnya ternganga melihat ke piringnya yang kini kosong, hanya ada remah-remah _muffin_, dan dia berusaha untuk tidak marah padaku. Bagus! Aku memang lapar. Aku kemudian duduk, berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau, sedang apa? Sedang sms-an? Dengan?" tanyaku. Rin hanya mengangguk, tanpa memandangku. Aku menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Hei... berhentilah mengutak-atik ponselmu, dan bicaralah denganku. Tentang segalanya, tentang apa yang menyibukkanmu, sehingga tak mengacuhkanku, dan apa yang membuat wajahmu kusut begitu?" tudingku ke arah wajahnya, dan kini, barulah ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan melihat ke arahku. Hah... pandangannya seperti bukan dimiliki oleh seorang Kagamine Rin! Apa-apaan itu!

**Rin P.O.V~~**

Aku merasa lelah. Setelah aku menghabiskan jusku, segera aku beranjak, dan Neru mengikutiku. Aku sangat tidak enak hari ini...

"Kau jangan berbuat seolah aku tidak ada di sini!" jerit Neru. Aku berbalik badan. Kami akhirnya pulang bersama.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan padaku," katanya, dan aku mengangguk-angguk. "Di kamarku ya, nanti." Ketika kami memasuki rumah dan mengganti seragam dengan baju santai, Neru langsung mencuci kakinya, dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian... lompat ke kasur yang empuk!

"Hem, ada apa denganmu?" Neru kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, dan aku rasa, inilah saatnya aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Kegundahan, kesedihan, dan apapun yang kurasakan... aku berjanji, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jujur!

"Ehem... jadi, mama Len yang membalas pesanku pada Len. Aku menanyai kabarnya, dan mamanya membalas, kalau Len diterbangkan ke Amerika karena setelah demam, dia terkena panas tinggi yang mencapai suhu empat puluh derajat Celcius. Jelas saja aku cemas..." Aku mengambil napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan. Neru memperhatikanku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Mamanya Len menngharapkan doaku untuk Len, dan aku menjawab, aku pasti akan selalu mendoakannya, karena aku khawatir padanya. Tapi katanya, keadaan Len sudah membaik. Suhu badannya sudah menurun kini menjadi tiga puluh sembilan derajat Celcius, aku sedikit lega..."

"Tapi... mamanya Len kemudian mengatakan "eh? Margamu Kagamine? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya..." yah, kira-kira seperti itu. Jelas aku terkejut... dan... aku sedih. Neru, haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu?" sambungku dengan mengeluarkan setitik air mata yang... entahlah... tiba-tiba saja jatuh perlahan dari mataku. Neru membenarkan posisi duduk bersilanya, lalu ia memegang kedua bahuku.

"Kau menyukai Len kan?"

Aku kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Sialan! Mengapa aku harus menangis di hadapan Neru, apalagi _di saat-saat genting_ seperti _ini_? Aku memeluk Neru, dan Neru memelukku.

"Rin... apapun yang kau rasakan, entah kenapa, aku seperti bisa merasakannya juga."

Aku malah semakin mengeluarkan air mata yang banyak. Entah kenapa... aku merasa, dengan kehadiran Neru, aku bisa merasakan semuanya lebih jelas sekarang. Aku jatuh cinta pada Len, dan setiap kali kuingat ia sakit dan kemungkinan kami adalah saudara jauh, hatiku terasa sesak dan ingin menangis.

"Rin, jangan menangis. Masih ada banyak yang menyayangimu. Kaito, Mikuo, dan Rinto!" Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan perkataan Neru. Bagiku, Len berbeda... dia berbeda dengan Kaito, Mikuo, Rinto, atau siapapun juga!

"Tidak, aku nggak bisa melupakannya, Neru-chan...," desisku lirih.

"Tapi Rinto baik padamu..."

"Tapi Rinto berbeda dengan Len."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak ada harapan untuk Len."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin terus melanjutkannya..."

"Kalau kau masih nekat, jangan menangis seperti anak kecil!"

Aku menyeka air mataku, lalu mulai berbaring di ranjang. Aku tertidur. Dalam tidur, aku bermimpi...

_..._

"_Rin! Aku menyayangimu... tapi aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal Rin!"_

"_Len! Leenn! Kumohon, tunggullah aku!"_

"_Tidak bisa Rin, semuanya sudah terjadi, aku harus pergi menduluimu. Aku yakin, kau pasti bahagia tanpaku... kau bisa bersama Rinto, dan teman-temanmu."_

"_Len! Jangan mengatakan itu! Kau berbeda dengan mereka!" Aku menjerit. Tapi, Len... dia, aku sekilas dapat melihat senyumannya yang manis._

"_Rin, percayalah. Bahagialah. Aku akan tersenyum padamu setiap saat, aku akan ada untukmu. Aku duluan, kau... menyusullah aku, sesegera mungkin. Oke? Ini saatku, tapi, saatmu lain waktu."_

"_Len! Jangan per-per... gi-giii! Hiks..." Aku terisak. Tapi, sosok putih berjubah terang itu, sudah pergi. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat wajahnya... senyumannya... matanya yang menatapku... lalu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Aku menangis... aku tersungkur di tanah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tapi, saat itu... sosok yang mirip Len, aku tahu... itu Rinto!_

"_Rin, Len sudah mati. Jangan tangisi dia! Aku menyukaimu, kau bersamaku saja." Aku menjerit... dan..._

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang serasa singkat bagiku..._

...

"AAAAA!" jeritku. Neru yang sedang membaca komik, terkejut mendengar teriakanku yang keras. Aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran. Padahal, pendingin ruangan dinyalakan, dengan suhu dua puluh derajat Celcius pula!

"Rin! Kau hanya bermimpi..., ini minum untukmu." Neru menghampiriku dan memberiku segelas air putih. Aku meneguknya dengan cepat, kemudian napasku tersengal-sengal. Aku kembali menangis. Mimpiku... mimpiku... apakah pertanda dari suatu hal?

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku mimpi Len pergi meninggalkanku." "Fuh... tenanglah Rin, jangan pedulikan itu. Hanya sekedar mimpi." Kata-kata Neru cukup menenangkanku. Tapi, aku sedikit percaya, bahwa kejadian alam bawah sadar, dapat terjadi di dunia nyata, dan aku takut hal itu terjadi... tidak, aku harus berpikiran positif.

**Gumi P.O.V~~**

Aku duduk bertopang dagu di atas meja belajarku. Uh, apa yang terjadi dengan Rin dan Neru? Apakah perlu aku menelepon mereka?

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku menelepon Neru.

"Neru-chan..."

"_Gumi? Ada apa kau meneleponku?"_

"Tentang Rin-chan. Dia tidak apa-apa kan?"

"_Dia mimpi buruk... tentang Len."_

"Uh, sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya."

"_Kurasa, dia benar-benar menyukai Len."_

"Eh? Jadi dia suka pada Len?"

"_Tentu saja. Kau mau bicara padanya?"_

"Baiklah..."

.

"_Halo Gumi..."_

"Suaramu nampak lesu. Ada apa?"

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bermimpi buruk tadi."_

"Uh... kau tidak sakit kan?"

"_Tidak, kau tak perlu cemaskan aku."_

"Tapi aku cemas padamu. Ah, aku harus membantu ibuku di dapur, sampai besok di sekolah..."

"_Ya, Gumi. Sampai besok."_

Klik.

Aku mmutuskan sambungan dan segera beranjak menuruni tangga. Rin menyukai Len? Bukan hal yang aneh... sebelumnya, aku bahkan sudah menduganya. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Rin bermimpi buruk tentang Len? Apakah mimpi itu? Uh... mengapa Rin nampak lelah? Akan kutanyakan padanya besok!

**Neru P.O.V~~**

Rasanya sedih juga melihat Rin seperti itu. Aku belum pernah suka pada seseorang, tapi, melihat Rin sekarang, aku berpendapat... menyukai seseorang pastilah menyakitkan.

"Rin..," desahku. Aku menawarkan puding yang kubeli di minimarket. Dia tak menolak. Kami memakannya bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih ya," katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Sama-sama." Lalu, aku menonton televisi, dia lebih memilih membuka laptop-nya dan menjelajahi internet. Sambil menonton, aku mengutak-atik ponselku. Em, ada pesan? Mikuo?

_From : Mikuo Hatsune_

_Wednesday, 04.50 P.M_

_Halo, Neru-san. Miku pulsanya habis. Jadi dia menyuruhku mengirimimu pesan. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan bagaimana keadaan Rin? Len bagaimana? _

Oh? Ternyata Miku memakai perantara Mikuo, kakaknya, yang selalu tak pernah kehabisan pulsa. Mikuo memang anak ajaib, sama seperti Rinto, yang selalu mengubah-ubah nomor ponselnya rutin.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Wednesday, 04.50 P.M_

_Hai juga Miku-san. Okay, engga apa. Keadaanku baik saja, tapi, Rin habis bermimpi buruk tadi. Len masih sakit, dia diterbangkan ke Amerika, karena sakit demam tinggi, tapi untunglah sudah agak baikan sih kata Rin... QAQ~~_

==SENDING==

Fiuh... kya! Sudah ada balasan lagi, cepat sekali Miku mengetiknya.

_Reply : Hatsune Mikuo_

_Wednesday, 04.51 P.M_

_Apa? Tapi... apa mimpi Rin? Kau tahu? OAO_

.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Wednesday, 04.51 P.M_

_Sayangnya aku nggak tahu, Miku T^T kau telepon saja dia pakai ponsel Mikuo..._

Oke... aku menyuruhnya menelepon Rin, jika dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa mimpi Rin yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah tahu sih... tapi hanya intinya saja. Len meninggalkan Rin. Itu.

Rrrrr... rrrr

"Rin, ponselmu!" seruku. Rin langsung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengangkat panggilannya. Pasti itu Miku!

Aku tak dapat mendengar Miku bicara apa, tapi yang jelas, aku dapat mendengar Rin bicara!

"Eh... kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

.

"Oh... em, sebenarnya, itu aku mimpi Len pergi meninggalkanku. Dia berkata, inilah saatnya, dan aku nggak boleh menyusulnya saat itu juga. Lalu, dia mengatakan lebih baik aku bersama Rinto, terus, Rinto langsung ada di belakangku, dan dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Aku terbangun dan menjerit... itu mimpi burukku, Miku-chan... aku sedih."

_DHEG!_

Aku tahu detail-nya sekarang! Ng? Ada Rinto? Apa mungkin karena ucapanku pada Rin? Aku kan juga menyarankan Rin agar bersama Rinto saja, jika benar Len sudah tidak dapat diraihnya lagi. Em... aku tetap mendengarkan.

.

"Iya... oke, kau akan kembali ke sekolah kapan?"

.

"Waa! Aku sudah meridukanmu. Cepat datang ya hari Jumat... aku sayang padamu, Miku... mmuah!"

Klik. Dia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, dan memelukku kemudian. Eh?

"Miku akan pulang hari Jumat, berarti lusa! Dia berkata, neneknya sudah membaik dari sebelumnya. Uh, aku senang sekali!"

"Wah! Asyik, Miku kembali ke sekolah!" komentarku dengan gembira. Syukurlah... Rin sudah sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Ia kembali mematung di depan layar laptop dan bermain internet sambil bersiul-siul.

_From : Neru Akita_

_Wednesday, 05.02 P.M_

_Hei, Miku! Trims ya, kamu udah membuat Rin gembira lagi, begitu kau bilang kau akan kembali ke sekolah hari Jumat ini... _

Lima menit kemudian, aku mendapatkan balasannya. Masih lewat ponsel Mikuo. Tetapi, itu tak masalah.

_Reply : Hatsune Mikuo_

_Wednesday, 05.07 P.M_

_o Yeeaayy! Akhirnya, Rin ceria lagi! Eh aku mau beli pulsa dlu ya, biar kita bisa sms-an pake ponselku, bukannya pake punya Mikuo -_-_

.

_Reply : Neru Akita_

_Wednesday, 05.08 P.M_

_Okee... hohoho ^_^_

Aku menaruh ponselku, dan sudah sibuk menonton acara NBA basket liga Jepang melawan Korea! Kyaa... aku dukung Jepang. Kohaku-kun... berjuanglah! Sementara Rin sudah mulai mengeluh karena aku mulai berisik... maaf Rin, ups...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Trouble**

**Rin P.O.V~~**

"Neruuuu A-Akitaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaku penuh kejengkelan. Neru langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, kemudian, meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku Rin-chan." Aku mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali berkutat dengan layar laptopku. Kau harus tahu apa yang akan kucari di sini. Aku akan menanyakan pada bibiku, pakai aplikasi chat online, apakah ada saudaraku yang bernama Kagamine Len? Ah, tapi, akhirnya, kuurungkan niatku. Buat apa? Toh sudah terbukti..., tapi, aku tetap takkan menyerah.

Tang... ting... tung...

"Rin, ponselmu...," tukas Neru, aku langsung mengambil ponselku, dan melihat ke arah layar. Len?!

"Dari siapa?" tanya Neru dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Aku menyahut, " Len." "Uwah! Cepat buka... aku ingin tahu juga." "Oke." Aku membuka pesannya. Dan... isinya...

_From : Kagamine Len_

_Wednesday, 05.11 P.M_

_Hai Rin~~ aku sudah mulai membaik lho... suhu badanku turun drastis jadi tiga puluh derajat Celcius. Tandanya? Aku mulai sembuh :D_

Kyaaa! Len, kau harus tahu, bahwa saat ini aku menangis penuh haru, dan bibirku tersenyum. Neru ikut membacanya, dan ia memegang dadanya.

"Uh, kau pasti bahagia, Rin." "Tentu saja," sahutku, lalu memeluk Neru.

"Syukurlah, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi Rin." Aku mengangguk, lalu membalas pesan itu.

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Wednesday, 05.13 P.M_

_Lenn! o aku senang sekali. Syukurlah, kapan kau kembali? :')_

.

.

_Reply : Kagamine Len_

_Wednesday, 05.15 P.M_

_Rin :') kau tersenyumkah? Aku? Kembali? Entahlah Rin... T^T hrs menunggu kabar._

Aku tersenyum Len! Aku tersenyum, karenamu!

_Reply : Kagamine Rin_

_Wednesday, 05.16 P.M_

_TERSENYUM! Oke... tidak apa, aku akan slalu menunggumu :)_

.

.

_Reply : Kagamine Len_

_Wednesday, 05.18 P.M_

_Rin... aku sayang sekali padamu, aku menganggapmu bagaikan saudara kandung, padahal baru aja beberapa hari kenal _

Eh?! Kata-katamu menyakitkan bagiku Len, tapi... aku tahu, aku sekarang tahu seberapa besar kau menyayangiku. Tapi? Saudara kandung? Bagaikan saudara kandung? Sebuah kalimat yang membuatku ingin menangis...

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya. Aku menyimpan ponselku, mematikan laptopku, lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, menerawang. Entahlah... aku harus berbuat apa?

...

_Hari Jumat..._

"Miku mana?" tanyaku pada Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum.

"Dia sedang pergi ke kantin, karena ia lupa membawa bekal makanannya," Mikuo menyahut, dan aku mengangguk-angguk. Aku menggandeng Neru, dan kami pergi ke kantin. Ya, benar apa kata Mikuo. Di sana, aku dan Neru dapat melihat ada Miku di situ.

**Normal P.O.V~~**

Rin menghampiri Miku sambil berlari, sementara Neru memutuskan untuk membeli sebatang lolipop dulu di stan permen.

"Rin!"

"Mikuu!" Mereka berpelukan, melepas rindu.

"Rin, aku rindu padamu. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Rin mengangguk. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Miku-chan."

Neru yang sudah selesai bertransaksi dengan penjual permen, menghampiri Miku dan Rin sambil menikmati lolipop rasa lemon yang dibelinya.

"Hai Miku..."

"Oh Neru! Kau masih suka lolipop?" Miku terkejut.

"Ya, aku masih suka. Ada masalah?" Neru menyahut dengan nada dingin. Miku sadar. Ia sudah membuat Neru hampir marah padanya! Uh...

"Tidak ada kok. Oh ya, yuk kita ke kelas. Meiko sudah masuk?"

Rin dan Neru menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

"Dia terkena leukemia atau kanker darah," tanggap Neru, dan Rin memucat. Miku juga sama. Ia menjadi pucat sekaligus terkejut. Ia tidak tahu... ia belum mengetahuinya.

"Maafkan aku... tapi, apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja?" "Entahlah, yang jelas, sudah hampir mencapai stadium akhir," sambung Neru, dan Miku semakih memucat.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan?"

"Ini kenyataan," kata Rin meyakinkan Miku, dan Miku mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Lalu Aoki? Sudah datang?"

"Belum... hari Senin dia akan datang, bersama Rinto dan Lenka." Miku mengangguk-angguk, lalu menghapus air matanya menggunakan saputangan miliknya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke dalam kelas, dan kelas gempar! Ada murid baru yang mendadak datang. Dia adalah...

"Miki Furukawa! Dia Miki-chan! Mikii!" Miku menghampiri Miki. Ya, Miki adalah saudara jauhnya yang pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyushu selama tiga tahun karena kantor cabang tempat ayahnya bekerja dipindah. Tapi sekarang... dia kembali ke Tokyo! Rin dan Neru juga sudah lama mengenal Miki, kira-kira, sejak mereka kelas tiga SD.

"Hai... wah, kita sekelas!" kata Miki, lalu memeluk Miku, Neru, dan Rin secara bergantian.

"Iya, tapi... ada kabar buruk," kata Miku parau, kembali teringat Meiko. Miki heran. "Heh?"

"Itu, Meiko terkena leukemia menjelang stadium akhir..."

"APA?!"

Semua anak-anak juga tertuju perhatiannya dengan arah suara teriakan itu. Haku, tetap saja cuek. Dia benar-benar _tsundere girl_!

"Eh apa? Meiko Sakine itu?" Kaito dan Mikuo ngeri. Miku mengangguk, Miki memucat. Gumi yang baru saja datang, ikut berkumpul ke keramaian. Ia agak heran. Ia pikir, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi, dia sudah tahu... bahwa Meiko terkena kanker darah.

"Yang benar saja?" Semua anak-anak langsung sibuk berbisik-bisik. Menggosip? Itu sudah tak aneh! Tapi, beberapa anak ada yang tidak suka menggosip, termasuk, Neru, Rin, Miku, Miki, Luka, dan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Eh... Hakuo senpai memanggilmu, Mikuo..." Mikuo berjalan menuju keluar kelas, dan ia melihat sesosok tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya (mungkin hanya bebeda 5 senti saja), Hakuo, menatapnya sinis dan tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kembaran Miku-san kan?" Mikuo lantas mengangguk. Ia heran.

"Haku, adikku berkata, bahwa Miku itu aneh." Mikuo langsung mencengkeram kerah seragam Hakuo dengan marah, tanpa berbasa-basi. Hakuo bersikap tenang, seolah menantang.

"Apa maksudmu? Miku tidak aneh, kau dan Haku lah yang aneh!" kecam Mikuo penuh amarah. Hakuo mengangkat bahunya. Menjengkelkan.

"Tapi itu kata Haku..."

"Ya sama saja!" teriak Mikuo semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian, perhatian teralihkan pada Mikuo dan Hakuo yang sedang bertengkar. Mikuo memukul perut Hakuo dan menamparnya, kemudian, Hakuo membalasnya dengan tendangan 'maut'-nya. Mikuo tidak menyerah. Ia mencengkeram tangan Hakuo, memelintirnya, kemudian memutar tubuh Hakuo seratus delapan puluh derajat, lalu membanting tangan Hakuo ke udara dengan kasar. Ia sangat marah. Hakuo menggeram kesakitan. Ia ingin membalasnya pada Mikuo, tapi Miku yang ingin menghentikannya, malah yang terkena pukul di bagian lengan.

"MIKU!" teriak Mikuo, Neru, Rin, Miki, Kaito, dan Gumi bersamaan. Kaito juga ikutan marah. Dia membalas Hakuo dengan tendangannya, dan ia bersalto, kemudian menyuruh Mikuo menghabisi Hakuo dengan bantuannya. Sementara Miku yang terjatuh, langsung ditangani oleh Rin, Neru, Miki, dan Gumi.

"Miku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Haku menghampiri mereka. Tetapi, Neru menjulurkan lidahnya pada Haku dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Kau, pergi! Gadis tak tahu malu!" Haku menatap Neru dengan mata mendelik.

"Hei! Apa katamu barusan?"

"Kau gadis tak tahu malu, dan aku menyuruhmu pergi sekarang juga!" teriak Neru dengan kasar.

"Kau tak tahu sedang bicara dengan SIAPA!" Haku berteriak kencang saat mengatakan kata 'siapa'. Ia mulai memberontak. Neru berdiri. Ia memantapkan tatapannya, lalu maju selangkah.

"Mau bertarung denganku?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

"Neru, jangan!" teriak Rin, ia memegang lengan Neru dengan kencang. Neru menoleh ke arah Rin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tetapi, kemudian Neru melirik ke arah Miku yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Neru menggeleng.

"Tidak Rin... jangan hentikan aku. Aku ingin membalas gadis sialan ini!"

**Neru P.O.V~~**

"Dia sudah mengatai Miku aneh! Dan saudara laki-lakinya, malah memukul Miku!" bantahku dengan nada keras. Rin mengalah. Aku kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tanganku, dan menyuruhnya untuk maju. Aku akan membuktikan padanya, bahwa aku bukan gadis lemah! Aku bukanlah gadis ingusan yang bisa disepelekan! Eh, tapi... tunggu. Aku kemudian membuang lolipop, dan mulai bertarung dengan Haku!

"Hiaaaahhh!" Haku memulai dengan tendangan, namun aku merunduk, sehingga ia tidak mengenaiku. Tanpa ada waktu jeda dengan tendangannya, aku memukul dagunya ke atas, dan kena! Dia sudah memar di bagian dagu. Dia melotot, aku menolehkan kepalaku.

"Satu kosong!"

"Tidak akan!"

Aku memulai seranganku yang selanjutnya, menendang kakinya hingga ia terpental, memelintir tangannya (seperti yang dilakukan Mikuo tadi pada Hakuo), menggendongnya dengan punggungku lalu aku tabrakkan dirinya ke dinding koridor! Banyak anak-anak yang mendukungku. Uh, ternyata, Mikuo terluka di bagian bibir karena dipukul oleh Hakuo!

"Kyaaa!" Haku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, selagi aku sedang melihat ke arah Mikuo, Kaito, dan Hakuo. Dan akh! Pingganggku! Dia menendang pinggangku. Sialan!

"Terima itu!" katanya penuh kemenangan, dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Aku geram, lalu melakukan gerakan salto sambil menendang wajahnya! Hei! Dia jatuh, dan lama sekali tidak bangun lagi. KO!

"Kau kalah..." Tanganku mengepal, dan aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sekilas, aku melihat Kaito berhasil menumbangkan Hakuo dengan tendangan supernya dan dengan saltonya yang mengagumkan! Tetapi... keseruan itu berakhir. Si-sensei-sok-sokan itu rupanya melihat kami berkelahi, dan ia menyuruh kami pergi ke ruang bimbingan konseling, sementara Haku dan Hakuo akan dipanggil juga, tetapi, mereka terlebih dahulu harus diobati di klinik.

"Kau hebat, Neru..." Miki mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Rin tersenyum. Miku juga digendong oleh Mikuo ke klinik.

"Wah, tak kusangka kau bisa bersalto dengan sangat hebat tadi, Neru..." Kaito memujiku, aku tertawa bangga. "Hahaha, terima kasih. Aku sudah berlatih sejak masih SD." Kaito bertepuk tangan kecil, lalu kami memasuki ruang bimbingan konseling. Ruangan yang sangat aku benci! Benci dengan sangat!

Kami diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Mariya-san, guru bimbingan konseling yang kebanyakan bicara dan nadanya dingin! Uh... aku juga membenci guru ini. Menjengkelkan. Rasanya ingin menghancurkan ruangan ini beserta gurunya juga. Ya, jangan protes jika aku terlalu kasar. Neru Akita adalah yang seperti ini. Jika aku berperasaan kasihan pada musuh atau orang yang aku benci, atau feminin, dan lembut, itu bukan aku. Jelas bukan aku!

"Neru Akita... kau sudah sering membuat keonaran di sekolah lamamu, menurut laporan pribadi diri dari sekolah," kata Mariya-san. Aku cemberut.

"Dan kau Kaito Shion, sebenarnya, kau berkepribadian dewasa dan penuh tanggung jawab. Tetapi sekarang... mengapa kau berkelahi? Dan Hakuo... aku sudah tak dapat memungkiri, pasti dia tak memiliki salah apapun! Lalu, Mikuo Hatsune. Inikah dirimu? Ya, menurut laporan pribadi dari sekolah, kau termasuk anak yang cukup nakal dan suka berkelahi, walaupun kau lembut pada anak perempuan. Tetapi, kau harus tahu, itu tak patut kau lakukan. Neru, kau juga, sebagai anak perempuan tidak pantas berkelahi. Haku juga, dia kan ketua kelas, pasti kau yang memulai onar, ya kan? Mengaku sa..."

"CUKUP!" teriakku panas. Telingaku sudah ingin copot karena guru-sok-tahu-menjengkelkan itu terlalu banyak bicara hal yang hanya SESUAI dengan dugaannya. Bukan yang sebenarnya!

"Hei, kau sudah melawanku ya! Beraninya kau, Neru-san!" bentaknya. Aku mengangkat daguku dengan angkuh, aku berani menantangnya! Aku bahkan berani membantahnya, dan kalau memiliki kesempatan, aku pasti bisa dan BERANI membunuh guru macam itu! Menggelikan.

"Neru-san! Tutup mulutmu, atau akan aku telepon orangtuamu!" teriak si-sensei-sok-sokan itu. Aku geram. Mikuo dan Kaito memegang bahuku.

"Jangan begitu Neru..." mereka berbisik padaku, di dekat telingaku.

"Ssstt... aku akan melawan mereka. Mikuo, kau tidak ke klinik?" Mikuo menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja." "Baiklah."

"Hei! Kalian! Lari mengelilingi lapangan lima puluh kali. Cepatt!" teriak Mariya-san. Aku menggebrak meja guru-sok-tahu-menjengkelkan itu dengan pandangan bernyala-nyala. Mungkin sekarang, wajahku terlihat memerah padam. Si-sensei-sok-sokan itu segera memukul tanganku, dan aku mengaduh.

"Kalian, jangan mentang-mentang guru seenaknya saja pada muridnya!" jeritku, lalu melempar kalender ke arah si-sensei-sok-sokan itu dan melempar pensil ke arah guru-sok-tahu-menjengkelkan itu. Aku sangat marah! Beraninya si-sensei-sok-sokan itu memukul tanganku! Ukh... aku rasanya ingin membunuh mereka!

"Jangan membantah! Baiklah, Mariya senpai, kau telepon kepsek!" "Baiklah..." Kaito dan Mikuo juga nampaknya marah. Mereka memulukku.

"Jangan, Neru... kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" kata Kaito dengan was-was. Mikuo mengangguk. Aku hampir menangis.

"Tidak, aku tak terima mereka memukulku! Aku tidak terima Haku dan Hakuo yang mereka bela! Justru... mereka yang salah... hiks..." Aku sudah tak dapat membendung air mataku. Hatiku sakit... sangat pedih. Guru yang seenaknya! Aku benci sekolah ini!

Akhirnya, kami pun sampai di lapangan yang sangat luas. Udara agak panas, padahal ini baru musim semi. Aku berkeringat, dan kami memulai berlari. Aku menyeka air mataku dengan saputangan motif milikku, lalu mulai mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk berlari.

Dalam hitungan dua belas menit, aku sudah bisa mencapai dua puluh putaran. Lalu, dalam waktu dua puluh empat menit, aku sudah mencapai tiga puluh tiga putaran. Hingga pada waktu satu jam kurang sepuluh menit, aku menghentikan lariku. Sudah hampir lima puluh putaran! Dua putaran lagi. Tapi, aku sudah ingin pingsan. Staminaku cukup banyak dan terbilang kuat, jadi, aku takkan mungkin menyerah, apalagi dilihat Kaito dan Mikuo!

"Hei, Neru... semangatlah! Kalau kau mau minum, beli saja dulu di kantin. Nih, aku punya uang," kata Kaito. Aku mengangguk. Aku memang sangat kehausan, walaupun memang sih, sebelum lari, seharusnya kita tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, karena nanti perut akan sakit dan kita bisa muntah. Tapi, tidak apalah. Aku sudah sangat dahaga!

"Terima kasih, Kaito... nanti istirahat pertama, aku kembalikan uangmu ya."

"Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa kok. Berjuanglah!" Dalam perjalananku menuju kantin yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan sekolah, aku tersenyum kecil. Baik Kaito dan Mikuo sangat baik..., aku bersyukur bisa memiliki teman cowok seperti mereka.

Sesudah membeli minuman, aku langsung meneguknya. Tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi setidaknya, aku menghabiskan seperempat air dalam botol. Ups..., tapi, kupikir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal dua putaran lagi saja kok.

"Kau sudah membeli minum, Neru?" tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk, lalu menawari mereka minuman.

"Mau juga?"

"Tidak usah, nanti aku beli sendiri. Itu untukmu saja," kata Kaito, Mikuo juga menyetujuinya.

"Okelah," sahutku.

Setelah itu, aku menaruh botol itu di dekat tempat aku berlari, kemudian, aku langsung berlari. Lumayan segar..., tapi, aku rasanya mual, mau muntah.

Terpaksa aku berhenti dulu, daripada muntah? Aku nggak mau repot-repot ganti baju atau apalah gitu, huh, lain kali, aku nggak akan mau dihukum kayak begini!

Lalu, Kaito dan Mikuo muncul, mereka kembali dengan memegang masing-masing sebotol air mineral dingin, pasti dari kantin. Oke, mereka tinggal tiga putaran lagi. Kalah dari aku... hahaha...

"Cepat Mikuo, Kaito! Kalian minum dulu, tapi jangan banyak-banyak! Nanti kalian mual seperti aku," kataku memperingatkan. Mereka mengacungkan ibu jari sambil minum. Aku mengatur gerakan napasku. Ukh... rasanya malah jadi pusing ingin mati!

"Neru... kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Kudengar suara Kaito dan Mikuo samar-samar. Lalu, selanjutnya, aku pusing, pandangan menguning, lalu menghitam, kemudian... aku tak dapat lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ini...

...

**Normal P.O.V~~**

"Dia kelelahan, butuh banyak istirahat," Moriya-san berkata dengan mimik wajah khawatir. Tapi setidaknya, mengingat Neru anak yang suka berolahraga dan cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya, ia bisa menarik napas lega.

Rin cemas. Ia memandang sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di depannya. Sosok Neru Akita, dengan mata terkatup rapat. Yurato-kun Sensei dan Mariya-san, yang merasa memiliki sangkut-paut dengan masalah itu, hadir juga di dalam klinik itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa bukan, Moriya?" tanya Mariya-san dengan kekhawatiran. Jika kepsek tahu hal ini, bisa-bisa, dirinya dan Yurato-kun Sensei akan di-skors karena menghukum siswi terlalu berat hingga kelelahan.

"Dia kelelahan, terlalu banyak berlari..., menurut laporan Mikuo dan Kaito."

"Tapi, apakah dia akan segera siuman?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas, dia kelelahan, Sensei."

Saat itu, pak kepsek datang, dengan penuh langkah berwibawa, melotot ke arah Yurato-kun Sensei dan Mariya-san, setelah menatap iba pada Neru yang tak sadarkan diri. Masih belum siuman.

"A-APA YANG TERJADII?!" Pak kepsek berteriak marah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yurato-kun Sensei dan Mariya-san, sementara Haku, yang sudah keluar dari klinik tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tercengang..., tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya... sosok yang mengerikan, menghadangnya...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**I Want To Kill You!**

Ketika itu, Haku terpaku di tempatnya. Sesosok gadis penuh darah di pakaian seragamnya, sambil membawa kapak yang sudah ternoda darah, menghadangnya. Dengan mata berkilat-kilat merah penuh kebencian, Haku sudah ketakutan. Ia melangkah mundur...

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku...? Siapa kau?!" serbu Haku sambil menuding ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu tertawa sinis penuh kebencian, dan dengan kecut, ia menyeringai.

"Kau sudah berdosa padaku! Keluargamu adalah keluarga terkutuk!" kecam gadis aneh itu. Dia... dia seperti yandere..., menyeramkan, tetapi, sebenarnya, Haku sudah tahu, bahwa nyawanya terancam.

"Maka dari itu, kau kan berniat melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada Miku-san, bukan? Padahal, jelas-jelas kau sudah tak dapat menghindar!"

"Hentikan!"

"Tidak akan, kalau kau ingin aku mengambil nyawamu, segeralah!"

"Ta-tapi... keluarga Nomito-lah..."

"Tak ada alasan!" bentak gadis itu. Rambutnya kecokelatan, sebenarnya, ia bukan gadis yandere...

"Hiks... akankah kau memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Haku sambil terisak. Gadis itu menghela napasnya.

"Kalau aku memberimu kesempatan pun, takkan mengubah apapun! Pada akhirnya, kau juga akan terbunuh tahu! Jadi, kalau aku memberi kelonggaran waktu, sama saja untuk menunda ajalmu!"

"Tapi, tapi aku harus berpamitan pada keluargaku..."

"Hem, ya, kuberi sajalah. Karena aku ini baik, maka, lusa, kau sudah harus bersiap menyerahkan nyawamu!" Haku ketakutan, ia menjawab dengan gemetaran.

"B-baik..."

"Ingat! Jangan kabur, ke manapun kau pergi, aku selalu bisa menemukanmu."

"B-baik..."

"Selamat tinggal, dan selamat bertemu lusa!"

Gadis itu menghilang bagai ditelan asap. Lalu, Haku berlari menuju toilet perempuan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di situ.

_Mengapa harus aku yang mengalami ini semua? Kenapa aku harus yang dijadikan taruhan oleh ayah? Kenapa? Aku benci ayahku..._

Haku menangis, lalu ia menatap ke cermin. Tak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya terbunuh dengan sadis... dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong... dengan setidaknya, organ yang dikeluarkan, dan masih banyak bayangan lain dalam pikiran Haku. Gadis itu sangat sedih dan merasa dirinya tak diadili. Terkutuk.

**Haku P.O.V~~**

Yandere... bukan, dia bukan YANDERE. Jelas, dia bukan yandere. Yandere bukan seperti itu. Latar belakang pembunuhan seorang yandere adalah karena ia mencintai seseorang secara berlebihan, sehingga ia menjadi psikopat dan pembunuh sadis. Bukan... latar belakang gadis itu membunuhku, adalah karena suatu pembalasan dendam. Ceritanya sangat panjang.

_1996..._

_Ayahku, Yowane Natsu, adalah seorang pembunuh yang tak pernah terdeteksi, karena ia sangat handal. Ya, memang, keluarga Yowane keturunan 'aneh'. Saat itu, Natsu sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menulis di dalam buku hariannya yang berwarna merah marun. Gadis itu berambut ikal dan panjang sepunggung, memiliki lesung pipit, dan ia sedang tersenyum saat itu. Natsu berpikir. Ia dan keluarganya sedang dalam krisis ekonomi yang parah, dan apakah ada baiknya jika ia mencari uang dengan mengandalkan keahliannya membunuh? Oh, itu ide bagus!_

_Keesokan harinya, saat gadis itu sedang ditinggal Miura pergi, Natsu mengendap-endap masuk dan melompat melewati jendela yang rendah. Spontan ia membekap mulut gadis itu, Karin, dengan saputangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Tetapi, Karin yang cekatan, mengambil pisau lipat dari saku roknya dan menusukkannya ke tangan Natsu, sehingga setetes darah terciprat di atas kertas yang akan ia tulisi. Tetapi, terlambat. Ia sudah terbius, Natsu mendesah pelan, dan ia menyeret gadis itu. Ketika itu, Miura datang, dan ia terkejut melihat ada setetes darah di atas kertas kosong milik Karin, dan Karin sendiri menghilang! Hanya darah itu sebagai bukti! Miura menduga, Karin diculik..._

_Ya, Natsu bersembunyi di belakang gudang rumahnya, gudang keluarga Yowane. Rumah keluarga Yowane memang tak jauh dari Yutoku Gakuen, dan itu memudahkan Natsu untuk menyembunyikan Karin yang sedang terbius. Tanpa menunggu Karin sadar, ia langsung membunuh Karin dengan cara memutilasi gadis itu. Memotong-motongnya menggunakan samurai yang dimilikinya, dan mengambil semua isi organ tubuhnya, kemudian, tubuhnya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dimasukkannya pada sebuah karung usang yang berdebu di dalam gudang itu. Ia menyimpan organ itu segera setelah dicuci bersih, dan Natsu berniat akan membuang mayat Karin di lubang yang akan digalinya, di dekat sungai Yamagato yang selalu sepi, karena di sekitar situ, jarang ada rumah yang ditinggali. Oke, itu rencana bagus, dan selanjutnya, Natsu menjual organ itu dan mendapatkan banyak uang._

_Sampai saat ini... jejak Karin tak pernah ditemukan, dan Natsu tak pernah terdeteksi, tak pernah dicurigai, bahwa ialah yang membunuh Karin, sementara Akari Nomito, menjadi gila karena mengira yandere nenek moyang-nya lah yang telah membunuh Karin, padahal, kenyataan mengatakan lain..._

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku membuka mataku, dan berusaha tetap tenang. Ayahku pernah menceritakan itu padaku, dan memperingatkaku agar jika diriku diganggu oleh hantu Karin, aku harus segera menceritakannya pada ayahnya. Tapi, kurasa, sekarang takkan mungkin mengubah apapun, jika saja kuceritakan semuanya pada ayah. Aku benci, sangat benci dilahirkan sebagai Yowane Haku! Entahlah..., untuk menutupi itu semua, aku menjadi pribadi yang sangat tegas, berwibawa, dan sedikit kaku. Aku membenci Rin, Neru, Miku, dan yang lainnya, gerombolan mereka, yang selalu tertawa senang, tanpa ada beban apapun! Apakah aku memang terkutuk? Ya, maka itu, aku ingin melimpahkan semuanya pada Miku, mengatakan bahwa ia aneh, tapi, tetap saja berakhir seperti ini...

Sialan!

Aku keluar dari toilet setelah mengacak-acak rambutku seperti orang gila. Wajahku lengket dan lembap, mataku nampak merah dan bengkak, karena sehabis menangis. Tapi, kini... aku tak peduli apapun lagi!

_Go to the hell... go to the hell... don't go to the heaven! You, go to HELL!_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku dan di telingaku, terasa sangat menyesakkan, mengerikan, menyeramkan, dan terus menggentayangiku. Adakah yang bisa menolongku? Aku percaya masih ada, walaupun pasti, ajalku akan segera menjemputku, dan membawaku ke neraka, bukan ke surga!

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Neru, lalu mengajak Miku dan Gumi untuk melihat keadaan Neru di klinik. Mudah-mudahan, ia baik-baik saja...

"Ayo, lekaslah!" seruku pada Miku dan Gumi. Miku sudah baikan, setidaknya, ia hanya memar kecil di bagian lengannya, tempat yang terpukul tadi oleh Hakuo.

Kami berlari menuju klinik, dan dapat melihat ada pak kepsek, Yurato-kun Sensei, Mariya-san (setahuku dia guru bimbingan konseling, dan aku membencinya!), lalu ada Neru yang terbaring di ranjang, Kaito, Mikuo, dan Moriya-san. Aku mengetuk pintu, kemudian, aku masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Miku dan Gumi.

"Selamat siang..., maaf mengganggu," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Miku dan Gumi juga melakukan hal yang serupa denganku.

"Masuk saja," bisik Moriya-san. Aku mengangguk, dan menatap heran ke arah pak kepsek yang nampak sedang memarahi Yurato-kun Sensei dan Mariya-san.

"Kalian... akan di-skors selama seminggu!" bentak pak kepsek marah. Dalam hati, aku bersorak. Dua guru menyebalkan yang sangat tidak aku sukai, tidak akan muncul selama seminggu! Horreee... horee!

"Baik pak..." Keduanya lesu dan hanya bisa menunduk. Huh, makanya jangan sok! Batinku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neru, Moriya-san?" tanyaku.

"Dia hanya kelelahan."

"Oh, baguslah, jika hanya itu."

"Tapi, apakah dia perlu absen?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak perlu, besok hari Sabtu, akhir pekan. Ia bisa memanfaatkan hari itu sebagai hari istirahatnya. Aku yakin, hari Senin, pasti dia akan segera masuk sekolah kembali," kata Moriya-san bijak sambil tersenyum lembut. Aih, kalian harus tahu, kalau aku sangat menyukai senyuman keibuan dari Moriya-san!

"Baiklah..., Kaito, dia belum siuman sejak tadi?" tanya Gumi, berbisik sambil menyenggol lengan Kaito yang sedang melamun. Kaito tersadar, dan langsung menatap Gumi yang memandangnya, dengan tatapan datar, namun ada sedikit kilatan marah di matanya yang membesar.

"Belum, ya kan Mikuo?" Mikuo mengiyakan, lalu, Mikuo menghampiri Miku dan memeluknya.

"Miku! Kau tidak apa-apa bukan? Kau terluka? Memang Hakuo itu menyebalkan!" kata Mikuo, tapi masih dengan nada pelan, sampai pak kepsek keluar bersama Yurato-kun Sensei dan Mariya-san. Aku lega.

"A-aku... baik-baik saja Mikuo, kau tak perlu ce..."

"Dia memar!" Tiba-tiba saja, Neru menyela. Ya, itu benar suaranya! Dan kini, ia terduduk. Aku memandangnya heran. He?

"Neruu!" Aku dan Gumi langsung memeluk Neru, dan Neru terkikik pelan. Aku terkekeh.

"Mereka, mereka di-skors!"

Kami bersorak dan menari-nari. Syukurlah Neru sudah siuman, aku senang sekali.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu aku memar?"

"Entahlah ya... aku hanya asal bicara saja, karena dugaanku mengatakan itu."

"Kau sedari tadi sadar, tapi kau berpura-pura?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak... aku kebetulan sadar pas mendengar bahwa mereka di-skors, lalu lebih baik, aku tetap tertidur saja, supaya pak kepsek tak membatalkan hukuman itu...," kata Neru dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Moriya-san menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau ini..."

"Hoho, Neru, kau hebat!

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kegiatan kelas bebas lho... jadi saat ini, nggak ada pelajaran," kata Gumi menyela.

"Hebat!" seru Neru senang.

"Yap," kataku dengan nada gembira. Lalu kami; Aku, Neru, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, dan Mikuo lantas pergi ke kantin dan membeli es krim, kecuali Neru. Dia tetap membeli lolipop kesukaannya, rasa lemon.

"Kau masih suka lolipop, seperti anak bayi...," ejek Mikuo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei! Jangan... enak saja kau..., kau yang bayi!"

"Hentikan!"

Tapi, aku melihat Haku sedang menatap ke arahku, ke arah teman-temanku, dengan pandangan suram. Ada apa ya dengannya? Aku ingin mendekatinya, ketika sebuah tangan menarik tanganku. Miku.

"Ayo, jangan melamun Rin..."

Aku berjalan mengikuti teman-temanku, dan Haku hanya berlari. Aku heran. Masih heran, sangat malah. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Perasaanku tidak enak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**The Mystery**

Aku berbicara pada semua teman-teman dekatku, bahwa Haku nampak resah. Neru memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya saja, tapi, aku malah tidak tega.

"Dia sudah mengatai Miku aneh!" kata Mikuo. Dia masih saja tetap mengingat kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang diucapkan Hakuo padanya, tapi sebenarnya, kata-kata itu berasal dari mulut Haku, menurut pengakuan Hakuo.

"Yah, tapi..., kita kan tidak boleh terus-menerus mengingat hal negatif yang diucapkan seseorang," kataku. Gumi dan Miku menyetujui, tapi, sebaliknya, Neru, Kaito, dan Mikuo malah berpendapat lain.

"Justru, itu menandakan dia bukan gadis baik," cibir Neru kesal.

"Aku setuju dengan Neru!" kata Mikuo.

"Aku juga!"

"Ya sudahlah, yang jelas, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga saja yang berbicara dengan Haku? Maksudnya, aku, Miku, dan Gumi?" Miku dan Gumi mengangguk. "Oke, yuk ke kelas."

...

**Len P.O.V**

_Bagaimana keadaan Rin ya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sekolah tanpaku? Katanya, dia menkhawatirkanku, tapi dia tetap mengirimiku pesan dari kemarin sampai sekarang. Apakah dia dan anak-anak lain sudah melupakanku? Ah, buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, Len! Kau harus tegar! Kau harus cepat sembuh!_

Aku masih sangat resah. Sore ini, aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan dirawat di rumah. Besok, aku bisa diterbangkan pulang ke Jepang. Oke, waktu sebentar lagi akan tiba Len!, batinku penuh semangat.

Mama yang melihat ekspresi wajahku yang riang, tersenyum.

"Len, kau sudah membaik sekarang. Dokter senang, begitu pun mama dan papa," kata mama. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya ma, mama memang tak perlu mencemaskan aku. Asalkan aku tak mengeluh, aku baik-baik saja."

Mama mencium keningku. Aku tersenyum.

"Mama menyayangimu, Len..."

"Iya, aku juga sayang sama mama..."

_Kriekk..._

"Semua barang sudah dikemas?" tanya papa, yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. Mama mengangguk. Yes! Aku bisa pulang ke rumah.

Ya, perlu diketahui, bahwa orangtuaku memiliki sebuah rumah yang ukurannya sedang di Amerika, tepatnya di St. Barbara, dan aku memang dirawat di rumah sakit di St. Barbara. Jadi, mengingat aku yang sering sakit-sakitan dan harus dibawa ke Amerika, orangtuaku pun sepakat mendirikan rumah sedang di pinggir jalan raya yang ramai. Dengan begitu, akan memudahkan kami untuk bolak-balik.

Terkadang, kami juga suka berlibur di St. Barbara, tinggal di rumah kami di sini. Sangat menyenangkan jika datang ke St. Barbara untuk berlibur, tapi, sedih rasanya jika datang ke St. Barbara karena aku sakit.

"Len... ayo bersiap-siap. Kau bisa ganti baju sendiri?" Aku mengangguk. Lalu, segera bangkit dari ranjang dibantu mama. Ya, walaupun sudah sehat, tapi, terkadang, untuk bangun dari ranjang saja agak kesulitan, karena kakiku kram dan seluruh tubuhku kaku. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Jika berjalan tiga langkah, semuanya seolah menghilang. Aneh? Memang.

Tiga puluh menit setelah aku berganti pakaian, kami pulang ke rumah di St. Barbara. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Len, kau mau makan apa? Mau donat?"

"Bolehlah ma... makasih ya ma."

"Oh ya... kita harus segera ke Jepang!" Tiba-tiba saja papa berseru. Aku mendelik. Eh?!

"Kantor urusan papa membutuhkan papa di sana! Segera... ayo kita ke bandara!" Papa memutar laju mobilnya ke arah berlawanan, lalu langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi, kami pergi... ke bandara. Tetapi, mama menanyaiku...

"Iya, ah, setibanya di Jepang, hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan apa, Len?" tanya mamaku, dan spontan, mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku terkejut, tapi kemudian, aku dapat menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

"Memeluk Rin..."

"Eh?!"

**Rin P.O.V~~**

"Hiks... aku nggak tahu harus berbuat apa..." Haku menangis dan terisak. Sebelumnya, dia memang sudah meminta maaf pada Miku, aku, dan teman-temanku yang lain, sekaligus mewakili Hakuo.

"Kau, tapi... apa yang menyebabkan kamu dikejar-kejar hantu itu?" tanya Miku, dan mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku dapat melihat eskpresi wajah Haku yang tadinya sedih, berubah menjadi menegang dan memucat. Tangannya gemetaran. Aku terheran-heran lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia nampak sangat kaku dan ketakutan?

"Jawablah, Haku-chan!" kataku. Tapi, dia malah berlari. Aku menutup mulutku. Ups, aku sudah berkata apa?

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gumi, cemas. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Entahlah, mungkin masalah rahasia."

"Rahasia? Jelas kita harus menguaknya!" kata Miku bersemangat. Ya, dia memang menyukai sebuah permainan teka-teki misteri dan sebuah penyelidikan. Uh, sebenarnya, aku juga sangat menyukainya! Tapi, tak kusangka itu akan terjadi padaku, di dunia nyata! Bukan sekedar fiksi!

Miku berlari menyusul Haku, aku dan Gumi mengikuti.

"Haku!"

Tapi, Haku sudah tak terlihat. Dia masuk ke gedung sekolah?

"Haku!"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. AH! Aku... aku... aku melihatNYAAA!

Gadis dengan seragam berlumuran darah. Dengan tangan memegang kapak, dan ia tersenyum sinis. Haku!

Aku berlari, Miku berhenti. Gadis itu tertawa, dan ia memukulkan kapaknya dan...

_GRAAKK!_

"RIN!"

**Miku P.O.V~~**

Sesaat... sesaat aku tak percaya pada penglihatanku. Rin... kepalanya... terantuk kapak! Harusnya, itu untuk Haku, itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Haku, tetapi, entah kenapa, Rin menyelamatkan Haku sehingga malah ia yang celaka? Gadis itu terkejut. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja, dan aku melempari gadis sialan itu dengan batu kerikil! Uh... tunggu pembalasanku nanti, gadis jahat!

"Rin!" teriak Haku, ia menangis. Rin bersimbah darah, terutama di bagian kepalanya yang luka parah. Kami langsung membawa Rin ke rumah sakit. Dan yah... Rin masuk ICU. Perawatan intensif, dan aku langsung menghubungi Kaito, Mikuo, dan Neru untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit dekat sekolah.

"Kalian, kemarilah..."

"_Baik... segera!"_

Tak lama kemudian, mereka datang, dan aku melihat Gumi menangis. Ya, mau tak mau, aku juga menangis. Aku... sangat sedih. Haku berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Aku dapat melihat ia nampak gelisah. Mungkin, ia takut disalahkan. Neru memegang pundakku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Rin? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia... dia terkena kapak..."

"KAPAK?!"

Spontan semuanya ternganga, kecuali, aku, Gumi, dan Haku, karena kami sudah tahu.

"Di bagian?"

"Kepala."

"Apa?!"

"Ini bukan mimpi? Kau serius, Miku-chan?" Neru mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku terisak.

"Ini kenyataan... aku serius, Neru-chan. Hiks."

"Karena apa? Kok bisa?" Kaito dan Mikuo kaget. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Haku nampak semakin gemetaran. Aku kasihan padanya.

"Ini, ini semua salahku!" seru Haku tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya. Gumi masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Sangat memilukan keadaan saat ini. Aku, aku... bahkan hampir tak mempercayainya ini juga!

"Aku yang bersalah! Hantu gadis itu sebenarnya hendak membunuhku, tapi... tapi Rin terlalu baik! Dia menolongku, dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu salah sasaran! Dia malah memukul kepala Rin dengan kapak!" jerit Haku. Aku semakin mengeluarkan air mata. Yang lainnya semakin tercengang.

"Aku tak mengerti!" Mikuo memegang kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia nampak depresi.

"Aku juga! Dunia ini aneh! Aneh, sangat aneh!" Neru tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia berjongkok, dan ia mengeluarkan air mata. Haku juga akhirnya menangis. Sebuah tragedi mengerikan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**In Hospital**

**Len P.O.V~~**

Huah... perjalanan yang melelahkan. Perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang, Tokyo, kira-kira sehari dua jam lamanya. Uh...

"Ayo Len..."

Kami berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai dan sangat banyak di bandara Narita. Uh... napasku tiba-tiba sesak. Tapi, aku tetap menahannya, hingga bebas dari kerumunan orang banyak. Papa membawakan koper-koper kami yang besar, sementara mama membawa tasnya dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Akhirnya..., kau mau diantar ke rumah Rin?" tanya mamaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Boleh saja ma."

Saat itu, siang hari. Aku sangat senang. Biasanya, jam segini, kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir, dan kelas dibubarkan. Mudah-mudahan, aku dapat melihat Rin, dan memeluknya!

Setibanya di sana, rumahnya gelap, dan sepi. Tidak terparkir mobil, semua lampu dalam rumah mati, dan keadaan sunyi. Papa memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang, dan memang, tidak ada. Lho? Kalau begitu... Rin ke mana? Uh, aku jadi khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Dia tidak ada," kata papa.

"Lalu ke mana dia?" tanya mama. Papa menggeleng.

"Entahlah, tanya saja pada tetangganya. Ah, itu dia. Biar papa tanya dulu." Papa keluar lagi dari mobil, dan menanyai tetangga sebelah kanan Rin, seorang wanita tua yang usianya mungkin sudah lanjut.

Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dengan membuka kaca jendela belakang.

"Kagamine Rin? Emm... dia dirawat di rumah sakit dekat Yutoku Gakuen, sejak kemarin, karena katanya dia menjadi korban salah sasaran, seperti itu kabarnya. Dia sekarat... kemarin kritis, tapi sekarang, belum ada kabarnya." Aku tercengang. Papa bersikap _stay_ _cool_, mama yang mendengarnya juga kaget.

"Apa?!"

Papa kembali ke dalam mobil, lalu kami pergi ke Tokyo International Hospital Centre atau kusingkat saja TIHC. Setibanya di sana, setelah memarkirkan mobil, kami masuk ke dalamnya dan menanyakan petugas resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Oh, di ruang ICU lantai 1."

ICU?!

"Baiklah... terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, senpai..."

Kami dengan cepat melangkah ke ruang ICU, mencari-cari yang manakah ruangannya, dan aku bertemu Gumi, Kaito, Neru, Miku, Mikuo, dan empat orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Namun, aku sadar, bahwa dua orang mirip denganku dan Rin. Siapakah itu? Saudara Rin? Mungkin saja...

"Len! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kaito, lalu mereka berpelukan. Rinto, yang dimaksud Len mirip dengannya, juga terkejut.

"Hei, namamu Len?" tanya Rinto. Len mengangguk. "Kau?"

"Aku Rinto, dan ini Lenka, saudara kembarku. Kami bersaudara dengan Rin, baru saja datang dari Kyushu," sahut Rinto memperkenalkan saudara kembarnya, Lenka. Lho? Kok namanya mirip denganku? Bagaimana bisa? Len dan Lenka? Lalu..? Aikh, Rin dan Rinto? Hah! Aneh sekali!

"Salam kenal," kataku, lalu bersalaman dengan Rinto, kemudian Lenka. Tangannya lembut, dan ia tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Cantik. Rambutnya panjang. Tapi, aku lebih suka pada Rin, hehehe...

"Hei, kau Len?" Seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah muda, menghampiriku. Hem... terlihat asing. Tapi, dia cukup menarik. Lalu, di sampingnya, berdiri gadis yang nampak malu-malu, berambut biru, seperti Kaito.

"Ya, aku Len... kau?"

"Aku Ai, salam kenal, dan ini temanku, Aoki. Kami anak baru juga di Yutoku Gakuen seperti Rin dan teman-temannya yang lain, hanya saja kami terlambat datang...," katanya. Aku mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata banyak sekali sahabat-sahabat Rin.

**Lenka P.O.V~~**

Kyaaa! Len ganteng banget! Namanya? Lho... kok mirip denganku ya? Ya, memang, aku sudah tahu, Len adalah bagian dari keluarga kami, Kagamine... dan sebenarnya, Rin dan Len adalah saudara kembar, saudara kembar yang terpisah...

Ceritanya singkat saja.

Jadi, Len adalah bayi yang tertukar. Jadi, Len tertukar dengan bayi lain, tapi anehnya, bayi yang tertukar dengan Len malah terambil orang lain. Uh, ya sudahlah, Len milik orangtua lain. Dan, ibu Rin yang mudah depresi dan pelupa, tidak sadar bahwa bayinya hanya satu, Rin, padahal, harusnya ada dua, karena ia melahirkan bayi kembar. Dokter juga lupa, perawat ingin mengingatkan, tapi ia merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, karena bayi yang satunya lagi hilang. Oke, padahal, dokter rumah sakit sudah memberikan secarik kertas bertulisan nama-nama setiap bayi yang dijepit dengan penjepit kertas di kain yang membungkus tubuh bayi. Dan Len... dia terambil oleh kerabat jauh keluarga Kagamine yang lama sekali tinggal di Eropa, sehingga, ia tak heran dengan nama Kagamine Len yang tertulis pada kertas yang terjepit di kain yang membungkus tubuh bayi yang dibawanya. Oke, begitu ceritanya... keluarga Kagamine memang terkenal pelupa, tapi engga apa, setidaknya, aku tidak pelupa... lucu? Oke, memang lucu. Aku sendiri juga sedang terkekeh-kekeh, sementara Rinto, memandangku aneh.

"Kau gila, Lenka?"

"Eh, jangan asal bicara ya!" tukasku cepat.

"Len, kau ganteng," kataku. Uwahh! Aku langsung MENGUTARAKAN perasaanku pada Len. Len tersenyum, menatapku, dan MERANGKULKU! Uoh, apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku? Apa jawabannya? Rinto diam saja. Semuanya tak heran. Aku memang begini, mudah menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang kusukai.

"Kita cocok menjadi teman, Lenka..." katanya, dan aku yang tadinya tersenyum, lama-lama, senyumanku lenyap. Aku memandang Len. Teman? Hanya sebatas teman?

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu, Len..." kataku lagi.

"Tapi, aku, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Maafkan aku, Lenka." Aku tersenyum penuh paksaan, dan mencoba untuk mengangguk-angguk. Sudah sering aku mendapat tolakan, tapi, entah kenapa, inilah yang paling menyakitkan bagiku. Padahal, Len menolakku dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku sudah biasa ditolak kok," kataku, mencoba membuatnya agar merasa tidak bersalah.

"Uh, tapi, kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya, kurang yakin. Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Aku memaafkanmu! Tentu saja, karena aku menyukaimu."

"Hei, Lenka... kalau Len tak mau denganmu, kau denganku saja! Aku kan mirip dengan Len!" sela Rinto. Aku terkikik.

"Walaupun hampir mirip, tapi kesannya tetap saja berbeda!"

"Ouh, yah...~~"

"Hahaha."

_Kriekk..._

Dokter keluar. Semuanya langsung berdiri, dan jantungku pun berdegup kencang. Bagaimana keadaan Rin?

"Dia... dia semakin kritis. Boleh dilihat, tapi, hanya boleh satu orang satu orang yang masuk. Satu per satu," kata dokter. Aku mengangguk. Aku masuk lebih dulu.

Aku memegang tangannya yang dingin. Wajahnya pucat, dan kepalanya diperban. Aku tak tahan melihat saudaraku seperti ini... Rin, aku sangat sayang padamu.

"Rin...," kataku kecut. Rin tak berkutik. Tapi, dia masih bernapas. Rin...

"Aku menyayangimu!" Lalu, aku mencium keningnya. Dan aku menaruh rangkaian bunga aster yang sudah kurangkai dengan indah untuknya. Dibantu Rinto dan mamaku. Kuharap, saat Rin siuman suatu saat ini, ia bisa senang dan tersenyum melihat rangkaian bunga itu... itu harapanku.

Lalu, Rinto masuk...

**Rinto P.O.V~~**

Aku melihat keadaannya. Ia nampak lemah. Tapi, tetap cantik. Ya, dia tak berbeda jauh dengan Lenka, hanya saja, rambutnya pendek, sementara rambut Lenka sangat panjang. Tapi, keduanya memang sama-sama menyukai warna kuning, akupun juga begitu.

Aku duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Matanya, terpejam. Tangannya, putih dan kaku. Bibirnya pucat pasi. Dan terpasang alat infus pada punggung tangan kirinya, dan perban yang terbelit di kepalanya. Aku tahu, itu pasti menyakitkan. Seumur hidup, aku benci masuk rumah sakit dengan terpukul benda keras, apalagi kapak! Tapi..., Rin mengalaminya.

Aku memegang tangannya. Ah, aku rindu padamu Rin... sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Aku, aku selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Seperti dulu. Riang, lucu, dan bersemangat. Aku suka. Aku dulu suka padamu, Rin..., tapi sekarang... aku masih suka padamu, tapi... aku sudah tak dapat melihat senyumanmu, tawamu, dan segala sesuatu yang kusuka darimu. Kau... kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Tapi, aku tetap menyukaimu, Rin, aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi aku yakin, kau pasti menyukai Len. Ya, kuharap, keadaanmu membaik setelah melihat Len ada di sini untukmu, mendampingi di sisimu, dan berdoa untukmu.

"Rin, aku sayang padamu," ucapku lirih, lalu mencium keningnya, dan kembali menatapnya. Keadaannya semakin kritis!

Aku keluar..., dan Miku masuk ke dalam.

**Miku P.O.V~~**

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan, hingga tak mengeluarkan suara berderit atau semacamnya. Rin... kau... kau sahabatku! Sahabat terbaikku..., aku tak menyesal pernah menjadi sahabatmu, Rin...

"Rin... kau dengar aku?"

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja, matanya terbuka. Aku terkejut, tapi sekaligus senang. Bahkan, aku mengeluarkan air mata haru!

"Rin, kau siuman!" kataku, lalu memeluknya. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasa. Senyuman yang seperti bukan milik Kagamine Rin. Tapi, aku senang sekali. Setidaknya, ia mampu menunjukkan senyumannya, padahal, ia sedang sakit.

"Ya... aku dengar suaramu," desisnya lirih. Aku mendekatinya. Dia... dia menangis!

"Rin, mengapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku? Aku... aku senang telah menyelamatkan Haku," katanya.

"Be-benarkah? Tapi, Haku merasa bersalah padamu."

"Bilang padanya, aku senang bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi, kau bahkan terluka, Rin!

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting, aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain."

"Rin, kau memang baik hati, kau pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau mau!"

Rin terdiam. Tapi, ia tersenyum.

"Miku-chan, tapi, aku tahu... apa yang aku inginkan nggak mungkin bisa tercapai." Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. Hah? Maksudnya? Uah... wajah Rin sangat memilukan bagiku!

"Apa hal itu, Rin-chan?"

"Len..."

Jantungku berdebar keras. Len?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**You Know, I Love You**

**(The Ending)**

Aku tercengang. Saat itu, garis di alat elektrokardiograf sudah hampir segaris! Aku buru-buru keluar, dan menyuruh Len masuk, sementara aku di luar. Rin! Aku harus membuat apa yang diinginkan Rin tercapai, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya!

"Len! Cepat masuk... Rin membutuhkanmu!" bisikku keras, lalu menyeretnya masuk, dan aku keluar. Yap... Rin, kau sudah bersama Len, walau mungkin hanya sebentar. Tidak apa, setidaknya, jika saja ajal menjemputmu, kau sudah tenang.

**Rin P.O.V~~**

Len?! Kau ada? Kukira, kau belum datang. Kukira, aku akan mati, tanpa kau tahu hal itu. Tanpa kau tahu bahwa aku sudah tiada di dunia ini. Dan awalnya, itu membuatku resah. Tapi, ketika kau muncul, bagai suatu kejaiaban, aku mungkin akan kembali berjuang mempertahankan nyawaku! Sampai titik darah penghabisan, karena... aku melakukannya demi kau, Len... aku mencintaimu..., aku menyadari, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..., kau, bagaikan hadiah dalam kehidupanku!

"Len," desisku, dengan nada lemah dan suara yang mungkin hampir tak terdengar jelas oleh Len. Tapi, Len tahu, dia mendengarnya, dan duduk, di samping ranjangku, tempat Miku tadi duduk juga di situ. Dia memegang tanganku. Uh, Len... betapa dinginnya telapak tanganku, tetapi, telapak tanganmu yang hangat, tentu bisa menghangatkan telapak tanganku juga...

"Rin..."

"Len, kau sudah kembali dari Amerika?" tanyaku lirih. Dia mengangguk, tetap memegang tanganku yang terbebas dari selang infus.

"Aku sehat karenamu."

_DHEG!_

Ternyata, walaupun jatuh sakit, seseorang masih bisa berdebar-debar! Seperti saat ini. Walaupun aku merasakan perih dan sakitnya luka di kepalaku, tetapi... perkataan Len barusan seolah menyihirku. Aku, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya! Oh...

"Len, aku juga menyayangimu."

"Rin, apapun yang aku lakukan, itulah yang terbaik untukmu," katanya. Aku tersenyum manis. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Uoh... aku, aku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi!

"Le-Len (Lele? -,-), aku-aku... to-tolong..."

Len tersadar. Dia menekan tombol, entah di mana, aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang jelas, sehabis itu, segorombolan dokter dan perawat-perawat datang, dengan terburu-buru.

"Cepat bertindak!" teriak Len panik. Aku, aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

...

**Len P.O.V~~**

Aku menunggu, lama sekali. Dan, yap! Dokter keluar, dengan wajah cerah. Aku tahu, ini pasti pertanda baik! Aku berdiri, begitu pun juga yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin-san, dokter?" tanyaku. Dokter mengangguk puas.

"Dia berhasil diselamatkan."

"Puji Tuhan!"

"Syukurlah..."

"Oh Tuhanku!"

Kami semua memanjatkan syukur. Rin... aku bersyukur, kau masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup oleh Tuhan.

"Bolehkah kami menjenguk ke dalam?" tanya Neru. Dokter mengiyakan. Aku, dan teman-teman Rin yang lain masuk ke dalam beramai-ramai, walaupun pada akhirnya, Ai, Kaito, Lenka, dan Luka terpaksa tidak bisa masuk karena jumlahnya terbatas. Rin memandangku. Tatapannya sendu, namun penuh makna...

"Len..."

"Len?!" Neru menoleh ke arahku.

"Len?! Rin, kau ngigau!" teriak Gumi. Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Len... bisakah aku berdua saja dengan Len?"

"Heh? Kau mengusir kami?" Neru merasa sedikit kesal, tapi, aku tahu, tak sepatutnya ia seperti itu pada sahabatnya yang sedang lemah dan sakit.

"Mungkin begitu," kata Gumi.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya," kata Miku lembut, tak bermaksud menyiksa perasaan Rin. Tapi, aku tak tahu, apakah perasaan Rin tersiksa? Tidak, aku tahu, dia gadis yang tegar.

**Normal P.O.V~~**

Tidak! Itu... gadis lagi! Dia, menghadang Haku... ketika dia sedang pergi ke toilet rumah sakit.

"Haku, sekarang... sudah saatnya," bisiknya, tepat di telinga Haku. Haku ketakutan, ingin berlari, namun, entahlah... gadis itu segera menebas kepala Haku dengan samurainya yang masih licin tanpa noda darah, tetapi, segera ternoda ketika ia membunuh Haku. Haku, matanya mendelik, tetapi, ia langsung roboh.

Gadis itu tertawa, seperti iblis.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Haku-san yang Malang! Itu juga karena, kau sudah menyebabkan sahabatmu, Rin sekarat!" katanya dengan nada puas, lalu sebagai dua tusukan terakhir, ia menusuk mata Haku dengan pisau lipatnya, melemparkannya, tepat terkena di matanya, lalu yang kedua, ia menancapkan samurainya di jantung Haku, padahal, ia sudah tahu bahwa Haku sudah mati. Ia kemudian terbang, pergi, menghilang. Darah berlumuran di lantai toilet, dan kepala Haku yang terpisah dari badannya terpental keluar dari toilet, dan perawat yang melihatnya histeris, ketakutan, kemudian ia pingsan di tempat. Sangat mengenaskan. Banyak orang yang melihatnya, bahkan, ada yang memberanikan diri melepas samurai yang menancap di bagian jantung Haku.

Haku sudah mati. Ia masuk ke alam baka, dan tenang di sana. Walaupun ia dan gadis itu tetap bermusuhan di alam baka.

"Kau... kita tunggu sampai ayah, ibumu, dan Hakuo ikut kubunuh! Jangan kau kira, hanya dirimulah yang dijadikan taruhan. Satu berbuat kesalahan, semuanyalah yang akan menanggung resikonya!" bentak gadis itu, dan Haku yang terduduk di dasar alam baka, hanya terisak. Bagaimana jika ia bisa menghentikan gadis itu? Mencegah gadis itu untuk membunuh semua anggota kelurganya? Harus ada cara! Ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya, walaupun dirinya tak diselamatkan keluarganya, tetapi tetap saja! Haku tak ingin pihak gadis itu menang! Tapi... apapun yang jahat, pasti akan kalah, tapi? Lihat saja nanti, pada akhirnya, keduanya saling menyadari kesalahan masing-masing, dan... berbaikan. Oke. Itu bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya, mereka berdamai. Itu saja...

**Len P.O.V~~**

Teman-teman Rin keluar dari ruangan. Kini, tinggal ada aku dan Rin. Hanya kami berdua.

"Len, jika aku mengalami keadaan kritis lagi, jangan menekan tombol itu," kata Rin memperingatkanku. Aku heran. Lho? Bukannya, itu harus? Untuk menjaga keselamatannya? Untuk menyelamatkannya? Untuk membantu kesembuhannya? Ah..., Rin menjadi sedikit aneh!

"Maksudmu Rin?" tanyaku.

Rin tersenyum. Ia memegang tanganku. Tangannya masih dingin, kaku, dan berkeringat.

"Aku, karena, ka-karena aku ingin tenang. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian di alam baka," katanya lembut, penuh ketenangan. Aku kaget.

"Tidak, Rin..., kau tak boleh pergi!"

"Tapi Len... aku harus pergi, kau, kau bisa bersama Lenka."

"Tidak, Rin! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Len... aku tahu, kita bersaudara. Itu sudah jelas, dari perkataan mamamu. Cobalah kau tanya Lenka dan Rinto, mereka pasti tahu semuanya secara pasti," katanya lembut. Kata-katanya sangat melukai hatiku. Lenka? Bersama Lenka? Jelas aku sudah menolak gadis itu, sewaktu ia tadi menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Rin... kumohon, jangan pergi terlalu cepat!

"Rin... kumohon," kataku memohon.

"Len..."

"Rin..., jangan pergi!"

"Ini waktuku... waktumu mungkin lain waktu. Menyusullah, tapi jangan terburu-buru. Pastikan semua orang yang kau tinggalkan rela melepaskanmu nanti, jika saatmu tiba, Len..."

"Rin!"

"Len, satu kata untukmu... Walau kita bersaudara... walau aku tahu cinta ini takkan mungkin dapat aku raih, tapi... aku harus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Len, selamanya." Dan saat itulah, Rin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Rin... kau tahu itu."

"Len! Haku meninggal!"

"Hei, Rin meninggal!"

"Keduanya meninggal!"

"_Len, satu kata untukmu... Walau kita bersaudara... walau aku tahu cinta ini takkan mungkin dapat aku raih, tapi... aku harus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Len, selamanya." Dan saat itulah, Rin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

"_Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Rin... kau tahu itu."_

...

_Aku tahu, cinta bukan untuk diraih. Cinta bukan untuk didapatkan. Cinta bukan untuk dimanfaatkan. Cinta bukan untuk ditangisi. Cinta untuk kedamaian. Cinta untuk ketulusan. Dan cinta akan abadi selamanya..._

_Rin and Len Quotes..._

_===================THE END====================_


End file.
